


L'origine des Armures d'Or

by Akatosh



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatosh/pseuds/Akatosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une fic que j'avais écrite il y a quelques années et que j'avais laissé inachevée. Récemment, j'ai eu envie de la terminer tout en remaniant certains chapitres.</p>
<p>Comme son nom l'indique, cette fic porte sur l'origine des Armures d'Or. L'action se passe durant les Âges Mythologiques, une ère de magie où le surnaturel était beaucoup plus présent dans le quotidien des hommes que de nos jours : on pouvait croiser au détour d'un chemin une créature merveilleuse... ou terrifiante. On pouvait entendre le rire des Nymphes au plus profond des forêts et dans le roulement du tonnerre, résonnait la voix du Maître des Dieux. D'ailleurs ces mêmes Dieux aimaient à arpenter la Terre, pour se mêler aux mortels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

La Déesse Athéna était satisfaite : obéissant à sa requête, les forgerons de l'Empire de Mü avaient forgé les Armures de Bronze et d'Argent, il ne restait plus que les Armures correspondant aux douze Constellations traversées par Hélios (le Soleil) tout au long de l'année : les 12 Signes du Zodiaque.

Elle confia l'exécution de cette noble tâche, non pas à des mortels, mais à un Immortel, le maître de la forge lui même : Héphaïstos. Ce dernier - flatté qu'Athéna fasse appel à son talent incomparable - prit avec lui les Cyclopes (1) les plus habiles, les plus robustes et les plus résistants, rassembla les matériaux nécessaires à la fabrication de ces protections sacrées - l'orichalque, le gammanium et la poussière d'étoile – installa sa forge près de l'Olympe et alluma le foyer avec le feu du Soleil lui-même.  
Car comment aurait-il pu créer ces Armures dans une forge située en plein cœur d'un volcan, alimentée par le feu souterrain, donc venant du monde des Morts ? Non, pour une telle œuvre il faut la proximité des Étoiles et le Feu Céleste.

Héphaïstos et ses Cyclopes s'enfermèrent dans cette forge, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et se mirent au travail. Les Cyclopes étaient divisés en deux équipes : l'une travaillait pendant que l'autre se reposait. La nourriture était apportée de l'extérieur par Ganymède, l'échanson des Dieux.

Le Dieu des Forgerons, quant à lui, œuvrait sans relâche, ne se reposant jamais et ne s'interrompant que pour se restaurer ou sortir de temps à autre de la forge pour aller chercher quelques "matériaux" spéciaux à divers endroits, laissant la maîtrise des opérations au plus expérimenté de ses assistants. Vigoureux furent ses muscles, infatigable son corps, débordant son enthousiasme... Cet enthousiasme fut contagieux : les Cyclopes ne ménagèrent ni leur peine, ni leur temps ni leurs forces, fiers de travailler sous les ordres de leur Maître, et de contribuer à une œuvre de grande envergure.

Outre l'orichalque, le gammanium et la poussière d'étoile, nécessaires à la fabrication des Armures Sacrées (car il était hors de question d'utiliser des métaux issus des entrailles de la Terre) Héphaïstos utilisa d'autres matériaux particuliers :

\- La fabuleuse Toison d'Or fut fondue avec les autres matières, pour que l'Armure du Bélier vit le jour.  
\- Héphaïstos utilisa la peau, les os et les cornes du Taureau de Crète pour forger l'Armure du Taureau.  
\- Héphaïstos demanda à Éole, Dieu des Vents, un "fragment" de chaque vent soufflant de par le monde, du doux Zéphyr au terrible Aquilon. Il se servit de ces vents pour attiser le foyer de la forge pendant la création de l'Armure des Gémeaux.  
\- Un peu d'eau des 3 000 fleuves - issus de l'union de l'Océan et de Thétis (2) - servit d'eau de refroidissement pour les pièces de l'Armure du Cancer.  
\- Quelques touffes de poils de la crinière du Lion de Némée, jadis terrassé par Héraklès, furent utilisées pour forger l'Armure du Lion.  
\- Un épi de blé ayant servi lors des Mystères d'Eleusis servit à la création de l'Armure de la Vierge.  
\- Avec le souffle de la Titanide Thémis (qui représente la Loi, la Justice et l'Ordre du Monde) Héphaïstos put forger l'Armure de la Balance et ses 12 Armes.  
\- Le sang de l'Hydre de Lerne, qui est un poison des plus violents, servit d'ingrédient pour l'Armure du Scorpion.  
\- Des cheveux de Centaure furent utilisées pour l'Armure du Sagittaire. Avec un arc-en-ciel, Héphaïstos fabriqua l'Arc d'Or. Enfin, il captura un rayon du Soleil et s'en servit pour créer la Flèche d'Or du Sagittaire.  
\- Quelques gouttes de lait de la Chèvre Amalthée - qui nourrit Zeus quand il était bébé - furent mêlées aux pièces de l'Armure du Capricorne.  
\- Une Aurore Boréale mêlée aux autres composantes, permit la naissance de l'Armure du Verseau.  
\- Enfin, Héphaïstos recueillit quelques larmes d’Éos (l'Aurore) et put achever la création de l'Armure des Poissons.

Héphaïstos commença à forger l'Armure du Bélier au moment exact où le Soleil entra dans le Signe du Bélier, à l'heure, à la minute et à la seconde près. La forge de la première Armure mit exactement un mois solaire. Quand le Soleil entra dans le Signe du Taureau, il commença à fabriquer l'Armure du même nom, et ainsi de suite... Pour savoir avec précision quand le Soleil entrait dans un des douze Signes du Zodiaque, Héphaïstos fit appel aux services d'Uranie, Muse de l'Astronomie.  
Évidemment, pendant tout le temps que dura ce labeur, le Dieu des Forgerons n'alla guère visiter son épouse, la belle Aphrodite, qui profita de cette longue absence pour s'offrir à son amant, Arès (quand il n'était pas à la guerre). Mais ceci est une autre histoire...

(1) A ne pas confondre avec les Cyclopes originels, c'est à dire les fils d'Ouranos et de Gaïa. Les Cyclopes employés par Héphaïstos ont pour père Poséidon.  
(2) La Titanide Thétis bien sûr. Son homophone, Téthys, est une Nymphe et est la mère du fameux Achille.


	2. LE BANQUET DES DIEUX

Héphaïstos, après avoir grassement récompensé ses Cyclopes pour l'aide et le travail fournis, alla voir Athéna pour lui annoncer que les Armures d'Or étaient terminées.

Cette dernière remercia chaleureusement le Dieu des Forgerons, et en sa compagnie, alla trouver Zeus, le Maître des Dieux. Ce dernier décida d'organiser une grande fête en l'honneur de ses deux enfants, fête durant laquelle les Armures d'Or seraient présentées aux autres divinités. Hermès fut chargé d'aller porter la nouvelle aux autres déités où qu'elles fussent : dans l'Olympe, sur Terre, sous la surface des mers et dans le Monde des Morts même. Outre les Dieux principaux, furent également invitées les divinités de second ordre comme Léto, mère d'Apollon et d'Artémis, Éole le Dieu des Vents ou Nérée, le Vieillard de la Mer. Certaines Nymphes importantes, comme Calypso, furent conviées à cette fête. Enfin, quelques divinités, par prudence, ne furent pas invitées, comme Éris (pour des raisons évidentes à comprendre).

Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures que la fête battait son plein, elle se déroulait dans la plus haute et la plus vaste salle de l'Olympe, qui n'avait que pour seul toit la voûte céleste, et pour seul source de lumière l’Éther (la lumière pure des Dieux) et le scintillement des Étoiles.

Le nectar coulait à flot, distribué généreusement par Ganymède, l'air était empli de rires, de mélodies et de chansons ; la plupart des Dieux s'étaient regroupés suivant leurs affinités et discutaient de choses et d'autres, d'autres divinités restaient seules à l'écart, gardant le silence, observant les autres.

Arès et ses deux fils, Déimos et Phobos (la Crainte et la Terreur) étaient arrivés en retard : ils revenaient d'une guerre. Ils restaient dans leur coin, ils buvaient beaucoup et discutaient de batailles, d'exploits guerriers et de carnages...

Apollon était très entouré : son auditoire était composé de Nymphes qui étaient toutes amoureuses de ce Dieu à la beauté solaire. A l'une il écrivait un poème, à une autre il jouait un air de lyre.

Aphrodite, nue comme la main, était courtisée par bon nombre de divinités mâles, sous l’œil jaloux des autres Déesses, qui ne se privaient pas de médire sur elle.

Dionysos était venu avec ses léopards, les Faunes, les Satyres, bon nombre de Nymphes, et d'autres divinités sylvestres. Pan était également en sa compagnie, et tout ce joyeux petit monde, buvait (fidèle à ses attributions, le Dieu de la Vigne avait apporté quelques tonneaux de vin), chantait, dansait et riait.

Hestia, Déesse du Foyer, préférait être seule, à contempler les étoiles. A côté d'elle, Déméter et sa fille Perséphone - l'épouse d'Hadès - discutaient entre elles.

Dans un coin de la salle, Nérée s'amusait à terrifier ou à émerveiller les Nymphes grâce à son don de métamorphose : il était un chat, se promenant parmi les Nymphes rieuses et se laissant caresser par elles, et puis d'un seul coup il se mettait à grandir démesurément tandis que son apparence changeait pour devenir celle d'un éléphant, poussant un barrissement joyeux !

Hermès était en compagnie d'Iris, la Messagère des Dieux (1) et d’Éole, le Dieu des Vents. Les cheveux de ce dernier étaient fins et soyeux et voletaient dans les airs, tels une nuée de papillons, comme animés d'une vie propre.

Hypnos et Thanatos - le Sommeil et la Mort - sirotaient tranquillement leur nectar, ne participant guère à la liesse générale, le premier enveloppant l'assistance d'un regard absent, l'autre d'un regard pénétrant...

Deux divinités brillaient par leur absence : Hadès et Poséidon. Le premier avait poliment refusé l'invitation, préférant son Royaume des Morts à l'Olympe. En vérité, il n'aimait pas trop les espaces ouverts et était beaucoup plus à l'aise dans son domaine souterrain ; par ailleurs il supportait difficilement la lumière du jour et y voyait bien mieux dans l'obscurité. De toute manière il ne manquait à personne, la plupart des Dieux le trouvant un peu sinistre. Quant au second, il n'avait pas pu venir, ayant déjà été invité par les Éthiopiens, peuple que le Seigneur des Mers appréciait tout particulièrement.

Et puis, du haut de son trône, plein de majesté, de noblesse et de puissance, siégeait Zeus, le Maître des Dieux, du Ciel et de la Terre. En ce moment même, son regard était tendre, pareil à celui d'un père aimant envers ses enfants. A ses côtés se trouvait Héra, la Reine des Dieux, à la fois son épouse et sa sœur. Non loin du couple divin se trouvaient Athéna et Héphaïstos. Au bout d'un moment, Zeus se leva de son siège, alors les conversations se turent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le monarque qui dit d'une voix forte et solennelle :

\- "Avant toutes choses, je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous d'être venu à cette fête, qui je vous le rappelle est en l'honneur de ma fille bien-aimée, Athéna !

A ces mots, l'intéressée se leva et s'inclina légèrement devant l'assistance, tandis que Zeus continuait :

\- Ces festivités sont également en l'honneur d'Héphaïstos, qui a travaillé sans relâche une année entière, afin de forger ces merveilleuses Armures d'Or, dont les futurs porteurs seront la clef de voûte de l'Ordre de Chevalerie d'Athéna. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que ces Armures nous soient présentées, afin que l'on puisse témoigner du talent exceptionnel du Maître de la Forge !"

Le visage empourpré par l'émotion, Héphaïstos se leva et frappa dans ses mains. A ce signal, des serviteurs quittèrent la grande salle par l'entrée principale. Ils revinrent quelques minutes après, chacun portant avec beaucoup de cérémonie, une boîte en or, finement ciselée et ornée chacune d'un symbole différent. Les serviteurs déposèrent, avec respect et précaution, les douze récipients au centre de la salle, les disposant en cercle, dans l'ordre des Signes du Zodiaque, puis ils se retirèrent, après s'être incliné devant le Maître des Dieux

Toute l'assistance demeurait silencieuse.

Les urnes étaient le point de mire de l'assemblée des Dieux. Elles scintillaient d'un éclat chaud et doré, semblant rivaliser avec la lumière des Étoiles qui brillaient au firmament. Un silence irréel presque palpable flottait dans l'air. Chacun sentait que quelque chose de grandiose, de solennel, de terrible aussi, allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux avides de découvrir le contenu de ces étranges coffres.

Pendant de longues minutes qui parurent une éternité, rien ne se passa...

 

(1) Avant la naissance d'Hermès, c'était elle qui remplissait cette fonction.

 


	3. L'EVEIL DES ARMURES

Puis une voix brisa le silence :  
\- Bon, et maintenant ?!  
C'était Arès qui - avec sa délicatesse coutumière - venait de s'exprimer ainsi, tirant chacun de sa rêverie. Il avait employé le même ton qu'un général utilisait pour haranguer ses troupes en vue de la prochaine bataille.  
Il se leva et s'approcha des boîtes et continua :  
\- Pourquoi ne s'ouvrent-elles pas ? On veut voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur !  
Hermès prit la parole :  
\- Oui, il a raison, nous sommes tous impatients de voir ces fameuses Armures d'Or !  
Apollon se leva et dit d'une voix douce :  
\- Un peu de patience mes chers frères ! Laissez Héphaïstos s'expliquer !  
Ce dernier se leva et marcha en boitillant vers les récipients.  
\- "Merci Apollon ! dit Héphaïstos d'une voix grave. Si les boîtes ne s'ouvrent pas pour nous montrer les Armures d'Or, c'est que ces dernières sont encore en sommeil"  
\- Tu en parles comme si elles étaient vivantes" dit Déméter intriguée  
\- Mais c'est bel et bien le cas ! Elles sont plus que de simples protections métalliques, elles ont leur vie propre, elles sont plus ou moins douées de conscience et ont leur propre volonté !"  
\- Est-ce qu'elles peuvent parler ?" demanda Éole.  
\- Non, tout au moins pas au sens où nous l'entendons, elles ont leur langage bien à elles.  
\- Bon d'accord ! Et comment on fait pour les réveiller ? demanda Arès.  
\- Normalement pour réveiller les Armures Sacrées forgées par les mortels, celles de Bronze et d'Argent, il faut du sang humain. Pour réveiller les Armures d'Or, qui ont été créées par un Immortel, il faut du sang divin ! En l’occurrence celui d'Athéna, vu que ces Armures lui seront dédiées".

Héphaïstos avait à peine fini de prononcer ces paroles, qu'une aura dorée émana de l'urne du Bélier, tandis qu'une douce musique cristalline emplit l'atmosphère de la salle. Tous les regards se braquèrent vers la boîte d'or.

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Aphrodite.  
\- C'est l'Armure qui manifeste sa volonté ! dit Héphaïstos d'une voix précipitée. Elle veut sortir de son récipient, comme un enfant voulant quitter le ventre de sa mère ! Elle désire quitter les Ténèbres pour accéder à la Lumière ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Athéna, il faut baptiser l'urne avec ton sang ! »

Cette dernière fit signe à Ganymède, qui lui apporta un plateau d'argent, sur lequel se trouvait une coupe en or finement ciselée et une petite dague, elle prit l'arme dans sa main droite, mit son poignet gauche au-dessus de la coupe, et se fit une petite entaille, sans que son visage trahisse le moindre signe de douleur. Bientôt le sang perla, comme le jus d'un fruit et tomba goutte à goutte dans la coupe. Quand elle fut suffisamment remplie, Athéna souffla sur la petite entaille qui se referma aussitôt, puis la Déesse se dirigea vers la boîte du Bélier, la coupe à la main, sous les regards curieux des autres Dieux. Personne ne soufflait mot, de peur de briser la solennité de cet instant. Arrivée devant le récipient doré, elle prononça d'une voix forte et claire :

\- Armure d'Or du Bélier, entends ma voix, moi Athéna, fille de Zeus, et reçois mon sang, afin que tu puisses t'éveiller à la Vie !  
Ce faisant, elle pencha légèrement la coupe et laissa tomber quelques gouttes d'ichor sur l'urne. Puis la Déesse recula de quelques pas en criant :

  
\- ÉVEILLE TOI !!

Les Dieux virent alors le couvercle de la boîte se soulever, puis se rabattre sur le côté, tandis qu'une colonne de lumière dorée jaillit du récipient. Au sein de cette colonne, se forma l'image d'un bélier majestueux, à la toison de feu, aux cornes étincelantes et aux yeux de braise.

Puis l'image se mit à grandir, au fur et à mesure que ses proportions augmentaient, ses contours devenaient de plus en plus flous si bien qu'à la fin, le motif finit par disparaître complètement. Ensuite, la lumière baissa d'intensité, les parois se posèrent doucement sur le sol et l'assistance put enfin voir l'Armure d'Or du Bélier.  
A première vue, elle faisait penser à une statue en or, mais un examen plus approfondi montrait qu'en fait cette "statue" était composé de différentes pièces d'armures, formant ainsi un bélier. Il se dégageait de ce dernier une aura forte et douce à la fois, comme s'il pouvait basculer sans crier gare de la candeur à la férocité, de la sérénité à la violence. On eût dit que l'Armure renfermait en elle une énergie fantastique, une force brute, primitive, et redoutable, qui pouvait jaillir à tout instant, semblable à un volcan que l'on croyait éteint et qui serait sur le point de se réveiller.

Les Dieux poussèrent un cri d'admiration devant ce magnifique Bélier d'Or.  
\- Elle est splendide !  
\- Héphaïstos s'est surpassé !  
\- Quelle force, quelle puissance !  
\- Regardez comme elle brille de mille feux !

Une Nymphe s'approcha doucement du Bélier et fixa le masque de l'animal, brusquement les yeux de ce dernier - deux magnifiques rubis étincelants - s'illuminèrent un court instant, la Nymphe recula, apeurée.

Les Dieux se turent brusquement et regardèrent avec étonnement l'Armure. Il se produisit alors une chose extraordinaire : la tête du Bélier se mit à bouger légèrement, tandis qu'un des sabots raclait doucement le sol. Ses gestes faisaient penser à ceux d'un agneau de quelques mois essayant de tenir tant bien que mal sur ses quatre pattes. Bientôt les mouvements du Bélier devinrent moins saccadés et moins maladroits, gagnant en assurance et en fluidité. Si bien qu'à la fin, il se tenait fièrement au milieu de la salle, la tête haute, la tournant lentement de la gauche vers la droite, son regard écarlate balayant l'assistance.


	4. L'ENVOL DU BELIER

_« La flamme peut détruire, maîtrisée elle illumine. » -_ Christian Jacq – Le Juge d’Égypte

 

Puis le Bélier d'Or commença à se déplacer avec grâce, ses sabots claquaient sur le sol, produisant un bruit métallique, qui se répercutait en écho dans toute la salle, pour finalement se perdre dans l'immense voûte étoilée. L'animal prodigieux passait devant les Dieux, s'arrêtant par intervalles, plongeant ses yeux de rubis dans ceux de chaque invité, puis repartait de plus belle pour reprendre son étrange inspection. On eût dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un ou quelque chose...

  
Finalement, il s'arrêta devant Héphaïstos, inclina sa noble tête en signe de respect et resta dans cette position. On pouvait voir les yeux du Maître de la Forge briller d'émotion...

  
\- "Il te rend hommage ! dit Hermès. Ce qui est naturel, vu que c'est toi qui l'a forgé !  
\- Pas exactement, dit Athéna. C'est la Constellation qui, par le biais de son Armure, a choisi Héphaïstos pour qu'il lui attribue son Essence.  
\- Son Essence ? Que veux tu dire ? demanda le Messager des Dieux.  
\- Chaque Constellation procure à son Chevalier, un pouvoir particulier nommé Essence. Pour donner un exemple, le Centaure confère à son protégé des pouvoirs axés sur le feu. C'est donc une base sur laquelle le Chevalier pourra développer la plupart de ses attaques."  
"Ceci dit, reprit Athéna, la Constellation possède déjà cette Essence, mais à l'état latent. Pour qu'elle puisse s'exprimer au grand jour, la force du Verbe est nécessaire.  
\- Mais pourquoi donc, l'Armure du Bélier a choisi Héphaïstos et non toi, vu que ces protections sacrées te sont dédiées ? demanda Déméter.  
\- Parce que la Constellation choisit l'individu qui est le plus en harmonie avec elle, leurs deux natures concordant parfaitement.  
\- En définitive, ce choix n'est pas le fruit du hasard... dit Artémis  
\- Rien n'arrive par hasard, dit Apollon, pensivement. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir !".

  
Héphaïstos était resté silencieux durant tout ce temps, on eût dit qu'il méditait. En fait il était plongé dans ses souvenirs : il se remémorait les paroles qu'il avait prononcées lorsqu'il avait commencé à forger l'Armure du Bélier : "Que la Matière devienne Lumière !". Il avait d'ailleurs repris cette phrase pour les autres Armures. Il avait mis tout son cœur, toute son énergie, toute son habileté, tout son savoir dans cette tâche grandiose. Il était en proie à des émotions conflictuelles : il était heureux et triste à la fois. Heureux car il s'était surpassé pour réaliser de telles merveilles, il avait atteint le sommet de son Art. Triste, parce qu'il se demandait s'il retrouverait pareille plénitude... « Aurai-je encore le cœur à manier le marteau ? ».

  
Pourtant, les Parures Divines qu'il avait forgées pour les Olympiens n'avaient pas à rougir face à ces Armures d'Or, bien au contraire, mais pour ces premières, ce travail était allé de soi, comme s'il n'avait pas spécialement eu besoin de déployer beaucoup d'efforts ; alors que pour les secondes il avait ressenti un intense sentiment d'exaltation. A vrai dire, Héphaïstos ne se sentait pleinement heureux que lorsqu'il accomplissait une œuvre pour les Hommes.

Il avait vu le jour après la bataille opposant les Dieux aux Titans et était le tout premier des enfants issus de l'union de Zeus et d'Héra. Lorsqu'ils virent que leur premier-né était difforme, la face camuse, la tête disproportionnée et les jambes tordues, ils eurent un choc à la mesure de leurs attentes. Héra surtout :blessée dans son orgueil de mère et de femme, elle prit le nourrisson par les jambes et le lança sur Terre où il tomba dans la mer. Zeus, surpris par la violente réaction de son épouse, dut bien admettre qu'il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher son geste...

  
Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, qu'ils apprirent que l'enfant avait été recueilli par Téthys et que pour remercier cette dernière, Héphaïstos, qui manifestait déjà des dons extraordinaires pour le travail du métal, lui avait offert une broche tellement exquise que nulle Déesse, pas même Héra, ne pouvait s'enorgueillir de porter un tel bijou.

  
Le divin boiteux fut admis plus tard à rejoindre les Olympiens. Quand le père vit pour la première fois son fils avec son corps adulte, marcher avec peine au beau milieu de l'assemblée des Dieux, il comprit alors qu'au fond de lui-même il était le vrai coupable de son infirmité : le Roi des Dieux avait secrètement voulu qu'Héphaïstos soit doué de force et de talent pour le servir mais affligé de disgrâces pour l'empêcher de l'égaler ou de le supplanter.

Et Héphaïstos devint donc le divin forgeron, dépositaire des secrets du feu et des métaux. Ses forges étaient les volcans et ses serviteurs les Cyclopes aux bras puissants et infatigables. Parmi ses chefs-d’œuvre on cite souvent le sceptre de Zeus, les flèches d'Apollon, la cuirasse d'Achille mais c'est oublier la jante de la roue, la scie, l'aiguille, le clou... Cadeaux merveilleux qu'il donna aux hommes et qui leur rendit d'inestimables services au cours de nombreux âges.  
De forgeron à magicien la distance est courte : Héphaïstos était capable d'animer l'inanimé, comme les deux Nymphes d'Or qui l'aidaient lors de ses déplacements ou comme ce Bélier doré qui se tenait devant lui, la tête inclinée...

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le silence qui planait dans la salle : les autres Dieux avaient respecté sa méditation, et n'avaient osé faire le moindre bruit, de peur de troubler le fil de ses pensées. Ils l'observaient, attendant qu'il parle... Héphaïstos sourit. "Allons ! se dit-il, il faut bien achever l’œuvre ! Ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps !"

  
Il posa la main sur la tête du Bélier, puis il prononça d'une voix forte et claire :

  
\- Moi, Héphaïstos, fils de Zeus et d'Héra, Maître de la Forge et gardien du Feu Divin, te donne à toi, Bélier Céleste, la capacité de discerner, de transformer, d'allumer et d'enflammer les Étoiles invisibles présentes dans la Matière, l'Air et la Chair ! Donne la vie à l'inerte, répare ce qui a été détruit et que par la force de ta volonté la matière-ténèbres devienne matière-lumière ! Va maintenant !"

  
Dans le Ciel, la Constellation du Bélier s'illumina brusquement.

Héphaïstos ôta sa main. Le Bélier releva la tête, se mit au milieu de la salle, regarda une dernière fois les Dieux. Puis il se ramassa, baissa ses cornes massives, comme s'il allait charger, et d'un bond prodigieux traversa le Ciel pour se diriger vers la Terre, décrivant un magnifique arc de cercle lumineux et laissant dans son sillage une myriade de poussière dorée, pareil à une comète.


	5. L'ARMURE DE LA JUSTICE

_« La justice n'appartient pas au roi. C'est le roi qui appartient à la justice, pour en être l'expression et la faire triompher. » -_ Maurice Druon

 

Bientôt le Bélier disparut du champ de vision des Dieux, quittant leur monde pour pénétrer dans celui des Hommes.

  
Des exclamations enthousiastes emplissaient la salle : les Immortels n'oublieraient pas de sitôt le merveilleux spectacle qui s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux ébahis. Puis petit à petit, les voix se turent et les regards se posèrent à nouveau sur les urnes...  
Laquelle allait se manifester ?

  
Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps : la Balance se mit à briller d'une douce lumière dorée. Athéna se dirigea vers le récipient et répéta la même opération, comme pour le Bélier, avec les mêmes paroles. Le couvercle se rabattit doucement, alors un nuage de poussière dorée jaillit de l'urne, tel un essaim d'abeilles. Cette poussière s'éparpilla de façon désordonnée dans les airs, puis les grains retournèrent au-dessus de l'urne, comme si chacun était animé d'une volonté propre, et s'assemblèrent de façon ordonnée pour former l'image d'une balance avec ses deux plateaux. Ensuite la poussière se dissipa, les parois s'abaissèrent et l'Armure d'Or de la Balance apparut.

  
Quelque chose d'intemporel, d'immuable et d'inflexible émanait d'elle. On eut dit que sa seule présence suffisait à imposer le respect et l'ordre sans qu'elle eut besoin de faire le moindre effort. Elle incarnait la rectitude et la sévérité, elle incarnait la Justice, non pas celle des Hommes, faillible et corruptible, mais celle du Ciel, immanente et éternelle.

  
Arès se leva :

  
\- « Mes yeux ne me trompent pas ?! Il y a des armes ?! » Dit-il d'un air intéressé.  
En effet, la Balance, outre ses protections, était composée d'armes qui étaient en quelque sorte « camouflées » dans l'Armure. Ce genre de détail ne pouvait échapper à l’œil exercé du Dieu de la Guerre qui, chose rare, faisait preuve de perspicacité, bien avant ses congénères.

  
\- «Les armes marchent par paire. Continua-t-il. Deux boucliers, deux épées, deux lances, deux marteaux, deux haches, deux massues. Douze armes au total ! Dit-il avec un air de triomphe.  
\- On ne peut rien te cacher mon frère ! » dit Héphaïstos, non sans une certaine surprise. « Après tout, les armes sont son domaine de prédilection... » pensa-t-il.

  
Avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoique ce soit ou ait pu esquisser un geste, Arès s'était emparé d'une des deux épées.

  
\- « Repose ça tout de suite ! Lui intima son père. Tu vas te blesser !  
\- Arrête de me traiter comme si j'étais un gamin ! Je ne fais que je l'examiner, c'est tout ! Il n'y a aucun mal à cela !  
\- Soit ! » Dit Zeus d'un air exaspéré. « Espérons qu'il ne fasse pas l'idiot ! » se dit-il. « C'est lui que sa mère aurait dû balancer du haut de l'Olympe peu après sa naissance, et non son frère ! »  
Arès examina l'arme sous toutes les coutures, la soupesa, éprouva du pouce son tranchant, fit quelques mouvements avec, comme s'il affrontait un adversaire imaginaire. Les autres Dieux l'observaient, l'air tendu, prêts à bondir à la moindre incartade. Arès était détesté de tous et de toutes, à cause de son côté bravache, de son agressivité et de son goût pour le carnage. Seules Aphrodite et Éris l'aimaient. Hadès et Thanatos éprouvaient une certaine sympathie à son égard, pour des raisons évidentes à comprendre...

A chaque mouvement, à chaque moulinet qu'effectuait Arès avec l'épée, cette dernière laissait dans son sillage des étoiles dorées.

\- « Belle facture ! Une arme vraiment digne d'un Dieu ! fit Arès, émerveillé, continuant à manier le glaive d'une main experte.  
\- Ravie qu'elle te plaise ! » dit Héphaïstos d'une voix bonhomme, toujours flatté qu'un de ses semblables le complimente sur son travail. « Ces armes, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des autres Dieux, ont une particularité intéressante : leur forme peut s'adapter en fonction de la culture d'origine de son porteur. »  
\- « Ainsi si son porteur est égyptien, l'épée prendra la forme d'un khopesh (1) ? demanda Zeus.  
\- Exactement ! » répondit Héphaïstos. « Le changement de forme n'est pas instantané mais se fait en quelques heures, le temps que l'Armure assimile, analyse, le style d'armes que le porteur a l'habitude d'utiliser ou que les habitants de sa contrée d'origine manient. »  
\- « Ah mon frère, reprit Arès, ton génie n'est plus à... »

Il se figea subitement comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre et resta immobile, telle une statue, la peau d'une pâleur mortelle, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant l'épée qu'il tenait brandie devant lui. Une évidence s'imposa à son esprit, comme s'il avait eu une révélation : « Cette arme pourrait fendre des planètes !... » pensa-t-il. Il était saisie d'une terreur sacrée, de celles qu'on éprouve lorsque l'on est confronté à quelque chose d'incommensurable, d'indicible, de quelque chose qui vous dépassait. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et regarda les autres Dieux qui l'avaient observé avec une certaine inquiétude dans le regard.

\- « Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Apollon.  
\- O... ouais.. T... tout va bien ! T'en fais pas ! » répondit Arès d'une voix mal assurée.

Lorsqu'il voulut remettre l'épée à sa place, il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il jeta un œil sur l'un des marteaux : « ils pourraient fracasser des étoiles ! » se dit-il, et le sentiment de terreur sacrée le reprit de plus belle... Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il s'éloigna de l'Armure à reculons, avec une certaine déférence, sous l’œil éberlué des Immortels.

\- « C'est bien la première fois que je vois notre fils comme ça ! murmura Héra à l'oreille de son époux.  
\- On dirait qu'il a trouvé son maître ! » lui répondit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

C'était un spectacle inhabituel que de voir le bouillant Arès maté de cette sorte. Mais son naturel revint vite au galop : une fois qu'il eut regagné sa place, il réclama avec force cris une coupe de Nectar qu'il vida d'un trait. Sa peau reprit sa couleur normale et ses mains cessèrent de trembler.

C'est alors que l'Armure de la Balance se mit à léviter doucement, flottant dans les airs, puis elle alla se diriger vers Athéna. Arrivée devant la Déesse de la Sagesse, elle se posa doucement à ses pieds : elle avait fait son choix.  
Arès n'aurait su dire s'il était contrarié ou soulagé que l'Armure d'Or de la Balance ne fut pas allée vers lui. « Bah ! Elle n'était pas faite pour moi ! se dit-il, essayant de se consoler, et puis bon, il en reste dix autres... »

De tous les enfants du Roi des Dieux, Athéna était sans nul doute sa préférée. Alors qu'il était encore un jeune Dieu, à peine sorti de l'adolescence, échafaudant des projets imprécis pour renverser son père Cronos, Zeus rencontra Métis, c'est à dire la Prudence. Cette Déesse, fille d'Océan et de Téthys, fut la première à lui prodiguer aide et conseils, lui fournissant l'émétique qui fit régurgiter à Cronos les cinq enfants qu'il avait dévorés avant la naissance de Zeus (2).  
Métis fut également le premier amour de Zeus. « N'engendre que des filles tant que ton règne n'est pas assuré, lui avait-elle recommandé alors qu'il s'unissait à elle. Un fils te gênerait, te jalouserait et finirait par te supplanter. Que des filles... Pense à cet enfant que tu es en train de concevoir, grave bien son image dans ton esprit... ».  
Et c'est ce que fit Zeus. Il s'efforça de se représenter cette fille : robuste, courageuse, sage, habile au combat et dévouée. Il l'imagina tenant une lance à la main et coiffée d'un casque d'or. Ce fut ainsi qu'Athéna vit le jour : _son idée, prenant d'abord naissance dans l'esprit de son père, descendit dans le ventre de sa mère, où elle y prit forme._

Zeus avait _pensé_ Athéna en l'engendrant ; raison pour laquelle on dira plus tard qu'elle surgit tout armée de la tête du Roi des Dieux.

Et effectivement sa fille se révéla une alliée des plus précieuses au cours de l'histoire mouvementée des Dieux. Durant la Titanomachie, elle protégea son père à maintes reprises avec son bouclier, l’Égide, ou repoussa bon nombre d'attaques adverses avec sa lance. Lors de la Gigantomachie, elle terrassa le Géant Pallas qui tentait de la violer et lui arracha et sa peau, dont elle en fit une cuirasse, et son nom, qu'elle accola devant le sien, devenant ainsi Pallas Athéna.  
Tout comme Arès, elle était une divinité guerrière mais, contrairement à lui, elle ne prenait les armes qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. Elle était avant tout une divinité de paix, soucieuse du bien-être de chacun.

Athéna posa la main sur la Balance d'Or et prononça d'une voix calme :

  
\- « Balance Céleste, tu es l'Archétype même de la Justice Divine, celle contre qui nul ne peut se soustraire. Tu es l'Ordre, la Règle, la Rectitude, c'est pourquoi, moi Athéna, fille de Zeus, je décrète que ton arme sera la Colère du Ciel envers ceux qui se complaisent dans le Mal et le Chaos. A ceux qui cherchent la Rédemption, tu feras preuve de clémence. Enfin tu seras le protecteur des faibles et des innocents. Fais preuve de discernement et ne juge pas avec précipitation, que la Sagesse guide chacun de tes actes. Mais, malheur à toi, Chevalier d'Or de la Balance si tu devais utiliser cette puissance à des fins personnelles ou égoïstes, car alors, tu serais châtié encore plus sévèrement que n'importe lequel de mes autres Chevaliers ! Quant à tes armes, elles ne devront servir qu'en cas de nécessité absolue et toujours pour servir la Justice ! Va, maintenant !»

  
Dans le Ciel, la Constellation de la Balance brilla de tous ses feux.

  
Alors, l'instrument de la Justice s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs. Quand elle fut à hauteur suffisante, elle fila en direction de la Terre, traçant dans les Cieux une ligne droite.

  
« Encore une partie de moi qui s'en va... » pensa tristement Héphaïstos.

(1) Épée ayant la forme d'une faucille.  
(2) Poséidon, Hadès, Héra, Hestia et Déméter.


	6. LE CHANT DES ENFERS

_« C'est moi qui ai créé le trou du Tsei She Ke, alors je peux y voyager à ma guise... mais même moi il me sera impossible de revenir du Pays des Morts, si j'y tombe. »_ \- Deathmask du Cancer

La septième Armure avait à peine disparue du champ de vision des Dieux – pourtant plus large que celui des mortels – que l'urne du Cancer s'auréola de la lumière dorée familière. Un doux chant monotone se fit entendre, emplissant la salle. Il évoquait le murmure des Ombres qui descendaient vers l'Hadès, le séjour des Morts...

  
Quelque peu étonnés, les Dieux regardaient la boîte d'or du Cancer, comme une bête curieuse : à l'évidence, ce chant semblait un peu déplacé dans l'Olympe, lieu de Lumière par excellence. Cette mélopée donnait surtout l'impression aux divinités, que le Maître des Enfers, Hadès, se trouvait quelque part dans la salle, tapi dans un coin, à l'abri du regard des autres grâce à son casque magique qui, lorsqu'il le coiffait, avait le pouvoir de le rendre invisible...

  
Seul Thanatos semblait apprécier ce chant : la tête légèrement penché en arrière, les yeux clos, le visage détendu, il écoutait cette mélodie, se laissant imprégner par elle, tel un enfant à qui l'on chante une berceuse pour qu'il s'endorme paisiblement.  
Finalement, Athéna se dirigea vers l'urne du Cancer et répéta la même opération comme les fois précédentes. Le chant s'arrêta aussitôt, tirant Thanatos de sa torpeur. Le couvercle se rabattit comme de coutume, puis une sorte de brume blanchâtre, s'échappa de l'urne, se déversant sur le sol, puis s'élevant pour flotter au-dessus de la salle. Elle semblait danser, comme animée d'une énergie propre, elle tourbillonnait dans les airs formant une sorte de ballet hypnotique. Mais ce qui était saisissant, c'est que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans ce brouillard, des formes humaines pâles, floues et transparentes, faisant penser à des fantômes. Leurs visages changeaient constamment d'expression : ils passaient de la sérénité à la tristesse, en passant par la joie, la colère, la haine ou la peur...

  
Finalement, cette brume se concentra au-dessus de l'urne et se mit à former l'image d'un crabe blanc de proportions gigantesques. Puis la forme devint floue, puis finit par disparaître dans le néant. Et l'Armure d'Or du Cancer apparut.  
Elle était impressionnante avec sa grosse carapace dorée aux extrémités tranchantes et avec ses énormes pinces, coupantes comme des lames de rasoir. Quelque chose de menaçant, de dangereux et – curieusement – d'attirant émanait d'elle, ceci n'étant pas seulement dû à son apparence mais à son aura, qui était d'une puissance redoutable : le Cancer semblait cacher en son sein un lac aux eaux troubles, un fleuve souterrain au courant impétueux, un puits de ténèbres à la force d'attraction irrésistible, capable d'attirer l'être et de le submerger, de l'entraîner vers les mondes chthoniens (1), au seuil des Enfers eux-mêmes...

  
Puis brusquement, l'Armure bougea légèrement une des ses pinces, puis l'autre et bientôt son corps massif se mit en branle, tel un automate. Il commença à se déplacer, comme un crabe, c'est à dire de biais. Sa démarche était lente et pesante, rien de comparable avec les gracieuses foulées du Bélier !

  
Finalement, au bout de quelques mètres elle s'arrêta devant Hermès et s'immobilisa. Les Dieux étaient un peu étonnés du choix de l'Armure, car si elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Thanatos, personne n'aurait été surpris, et aurait même trouvé cela normal, tant les natures du Cancer et du Dieu de la Mort concordaient parfaitement . Mais non ! C'était le Dieu au visage d'éternel adolescent qui avait été « élu » !

  
Pour un coup de théâtre, c'en était un !

  
Hermès, pour sa part, était très embarrassé. Lui qui avait toujours une idée derrière la tête, qui était toujours dégourdi, qui savait se dépatouiller de n'importe quelle situation, se trouvait, chose extraordinaire, pris de court. Comme les autres, il avait naïvement pensé que le Cancer reviendrait à Thanatos, que ce dernier donnerait au Crabe d'Or son Essence, et puis on passait à l'Armure suivante !

  
Que nenni ! C'était lui, et pas un autre qu'elle avait choisi ! « Que peut-elle bien attendre de moi ?! » se dit-il.

  
Il était intimidé, non seulement par le Cancer, mais par les regards des autres Dieux braqués sur lui, et qui l'observaient en silence. Hermès tourna la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant une aide quelconque, mais il ne vit que des visages fermés, perplexes, voire même amusés... Thanatos avait l'air aussi désappointé que lui, et quand Hermès le dévisagea, ce dernier haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension, semblant lui dire : « Ce n'est pas ma faute ! ».

  
Le Messager des Dieux, d'ordinaire si loquace restait muet, les bras ballants. Il était pareil à un jeune acteur de théâtre, jouant sa première représentation, et qui, une fois sur scène, s'apercevait qu'il avait complètement oublié son texte à cause du trac, sous l’œil impatient du public... Hermès secoua la tête : « Allons ! Faisons marcher notre cervelle ! Ne faisons pas attendre les autres ! Si l'Armure m'a choisi, c'est bien pour une raison précise ! ». Le menton sous la main, son Caducée au creux de l'épaule, Hermès réfléchissait...

  
Zeus, quant à lui observait son fils, l'air mi-inquiet, mi-amusé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore inventer ?! » pensa-t-il. Il avait confiance en son ingéniosité, c'était un malin, il l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises, sans se démonter. L'épreuve du Cancer était un défi, mais il saurait le relever. Toutefois, Zeus devait admettre qu'Hermès n'avait pas toujours utilisé ses talents à des fins utiles : à peine né, il avait subtilisé le troupeau d'Apollon, au grand dam de ce dernier. Pour se faire pardonner, le benjamin de l'Olympe lui donna la première lyre – qu'il avait lui même inventée - que le Dieu des Arts accepta avec joie.

  
Au départ, le Maître de l'Olympe avait bien ri grâce à ce gamin : il avait volé divers objets aux autres Dieux, ces derniers étaient en colère et n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre à Zeus qui leur rétorquait : « Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe ! ». Il avait moins ri quand Hermès lui avait dérobé la Foudre ! Là, il se fâcha tout rouge ! Néanmoins, sa colère fut de courte durée quand il s'aperçut que son rejeton s'était brûlé les doigts avec son attribut divin ! Par la suite, il décida de l'occuper de façon plus constructive en faisant de lui le Messager des Dieux.

  
Toutefois, réduire Hermès à son rôle de Dieu des Voleurs serait terriblement réducteur. Il était avant tout un Dieu fait pour les hommes : il a apporté à ces derniers bon nombre de bienfaits à commencer par l'alphabet et l'écriture, leur permettant d'exprimer les sons en symboles et mots, de les coucher sur peau de bête, argile, pierre, bois et parchemin.

  
Les autres Dieux l'aimaient bien car il leur rendait toujours service, le sourire aux lèvres et même si parfois ses mauvais tours les agaçaient, ils lui pardonnaient car d'une part il était charmant et d'autre part il arrivait souvent qu'il berne un Dieu pour qu'ensuite ce dernier fasse appel à lui le lendemain même... à commencer par Zeus.

  
Hermès se leva, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres : il avait une idée ! En ce moment même, il avait l'air d'un galopin s'apprêtant à faire une bonne farce, d'un voleur sur le point de commettre un larcin ou d'un marchand se préparant à pigeonner un client.  
L'éphèbe divin s'approcha du Cancer d'Or, le toucha avec son Caducée et prononça d'une voix mélodieuse :

  
« Moi, Hermès, fils de Zeus et de la Nymphe Maïa, Dieu du Commerce et des Voleurs (2), Messager des Dieux, moi qui conduit les âmes des défunts vers le séjour des Morts (3), te donne à toi, Cancer Céleste, le pouvoir d'arracher du corps de tes ennemis leurs âmes et de les amener de force, en-deçà du Fleuve des Enfers. Tu auras même la possibilité de t'y rendre physiquement, à volonté. Tu serviras d'intermédiaire entre le Monde des Vivants et celui des Morts. Aide les défunts qui n'ont pas reçu de sépulture, car il n'existe pas de pire sort pour une âme que d'errer sans fin devant les rivages de l'Achéron. N'utilise pas cette puissance pour meurtrir les faibles et les innocents, car un châtiment bien douloureux t'attendrait dans l'au-delà si jamais tu abusais de ce pouvoir ! Va maintenant ! »

  
Dans le Ciel, les Étoiles formant la Constellation du Cancer s'illuminèrent.

  
Le Crabe d'Or se baissa légèrement puis d'un bond prodigieux se propulsa vers la Terre, laissant dans son sillage une traînée blanche, pareille à la Voie Lactée.

  
(1) Mondes infernaux ou souterrains  
(2) Ce qui était à peu près la même chose à l'époque (et même encore maintenant !)  
(3) C'est ce que l'on appelle une divinité Psychopompe


	7. LE ROC ET L'EPEE

_« Tu dois apprendre sa valeur Conan, tu dois apprendre ses lois. Car à personne, personne en ce monde tu ne dois te fier. Ni aux hommes, ni aux femmes, ni aux bêtes. [Il désigne l'épée] À ceci tu dois te fier. »_ \- Conan le Barbare

 

Athéna, qui s'était rassise à côté d'Héphaïstos, lui souffla à l'oreille :

  
\- « Étrange... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'Armure choisisse notre Messager...  
\- Moi non plus, avoua ce dernier, cela prouve en tout cas que nous aurons quelques surprises pour les autres Constellations... Par contre, l'un d'entre nous m'intrigue un peu...  
\- Qui donc ?  
\- Apollon.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Contrairement à nous, qui étions aux aguets quand Arès a commencé à jouer avec l’Épée de la Balance, ou lorsque le Cancer a choisi Hermès, lui était étrangement calme, il semblait même absent...  
\- C'est dans sa nature, c'est un contemplatif. Et puis, n'oublie pas qu'il a reçu le Don de Divination à sa naissance.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Il n'est pas impossible qu'il connaisse bien avant nous, la volonté de chaque Armure d'Or.  
\- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez ? »

  
Cette idée la fit sourire, puis son regard se posa sur Apollon. Il était tranquillement assis de l'autre côté de la salle, sirotant son nectar, les yeux dans le vague... « Le voile de l'avenir se soulève fréquemment devant toi. Que vois-tu en ce moment même ? » pensa Athéna. Elle réfléchit à la suggestion d'Héphaïstos, et la rejeta aussitôt :

  
\- « Ce n'est pas la peine, dit-elle en secouant la tête, je ne pense pas qu'il voudra nous répondre, du moins directement. Il va nous sortir une belle phrase énigmatique, avec laquelle nous ne serons pas plus avancés. Il se peut même qu'il feigne l'étonnement... Le mieux est d'attendre la suite des événements. Gardons quand même un œil sur lui...  
\- A ton aise... Dis-moi, j'ai l'impression que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup ?!  
\- Au contraire, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Mais force est de constater que, parfois, j'ai du mal à le comprendre... »

  
Elle se tut, et son beau visage redevint songeur. Héphaïstos l'observa à la dérobée, «Comme tu es belle. C'est toi que j'aurais du épouser, et non Aphrodite ! » Oui, il l'aimait. Non seulement pour sa beauté, mais également pour sa noblesse, sa dignité, son intelligence et sa sagesse. Dire qu'il avait tenté de la violer... A chaque fois, qu'il repensait à cet incident, il sentait la honte le submerger... Comment était-ce arrivé déjà ? Ah ! Oui ! Il s'en souvenait : elle n'avait pas de Parure Divine, et elle lui avait demandé de lui en confectionner une. Il avait accepté sans aucune hésitation, allant jusqu'à déclarer qu'il ne désirait aucune récompense pour ce travail et qu'il le ferait par amour pour elle... Athéna dut comprendre « amour fraternel » et ne fit pas vraiment attention au sens de ses paroles... La tâche achevée, elle alla dans sa forge pour examiner l'ouvrage, alors Héphaïstos se rua sur elle, afin de se faire payer en nature ! Mais sa tentative fit long feu car elle se dégagea à temps de ses bras puissants et s'enfuit, le visage décomposé par la colère et la honte. Le Maître de la Forge ne sut jamais quel démon l'avait possédé ce jour là... Toujours est-il qu'il était allé s'excuser devant sa sœur pour son comportement ignoble, allant jusqu'à jurer sur le Styx (1) qu'il ne recommencerait plus jamais. Elle lui avait pardonné, non sans manifester un peu de pitié envers ce frère peu avantagé par la Nature...

  
Chassant ces tristes souvenirs, ses yeux se posèrent sur Arès. Ce dernier était assis dans un coin, l'air morne. Pour tromper son ennui, il jouait avec sa lourde épée : l'index gauche sur le pommeau de l'arme, la pointe posée sur le sol, il lui faisait faire un petit mouvement de rotation à l'aide de sa main droite... « Pourvu qu'il ne provoque pas de scandale... » pensa-t-il. « Arès, tu es beau, fort et vigoureux, mais tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que de provoquer des conflits inutiles où tant de jeunes mortels y laissent leur vie... Quel gâchis ! Comment se fait-il que mon épouse puisse trouver du réconfort dans les bras d'une brute pareille ?! » Il ne saurait dire ce qui le révoltait le plus chez Arès : qu'il soit un boute-guerre ou l'amant de sa femme...

  
Soudain un halo doré enveloppa l'écrin du Capricorne, tirant le Bancal de ses réflexions.

  
Athéna se leva, et arrivée devant l'urne, y versa quelques gouttes de son précieux ichor et appela l'Armure à se réveiller. De gros blocs de pierre brute sortirent du récipient en lévitant doucement puis se stabilisèrent à quelques mètres du sol. Alors, une chèvre blanche jaillit à son tour de la boîte, bondissant de rocher en rocher avec une souplesse et une rapidité extraordinaires. Quand elle eut atteint le dernier, qui se trouvait tout en haut, elle s'immobilisa un instant, puis sauta dans les airs. A ce moment là, les blocs et l'animal disparurent comme par enchantement.

  
L'Armure d'Or du Capricorne eut un accueil mitigé : certains Dieux se contentaient de la regarder distraitement et demandaient à Ganymède de leur servir à nouveau à boire... D'autres l'examinaient d'un œil critique, avec une légère moue de déception sur leur visage. Les commentaires n'étaient guère élogieux...

  
Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait rien de remarquable : d'une facture simple, dépouillée de tout ornement superflu, plus fonctionnelle qu'esthétique, elle n'avait ni la majesté du Bélier, ni la fatale attraction du Cancer, ni le côté grave et solennel de la Balance. Curieusement, elle ne semblait point en souffrir. Mieux : elle s'en fichait éperdument. Peu lui importait de plaire, d'être mystérieuse ou d'avoir une belle apparence, ce n'étaient que des « accessoires » à ses yeux, elle préférait qu'on la prenne comme elle était, quitte à être moquée ou décriée. Chose étrange, non seulement elle n'en paraissait pas chagrinée, mais elle en tirait une certaine délectation...

  
Pour sa part, Zeus appréciait le Capricorne pour une raison sentimentale : il lui rappelait la Chèvre Amalthée qui l'avait nourri de son lait, quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il se revoyait en train de gambader avec elle sur les pentes du mont Ida (2)... C'est d'ailleurs au cours d'une de ces escapades, qu'il lui cassa accidentellement une corne (3) ; pour la consoler, il plaça son image dans le Ciel, où elle devint la Constellation du Capricorne. C'était une époque heureuse, faite de joie de vivre et d'insouciance...

  
Plus curieux que ses congénères, qui étaient restés au fond de la salle, à cuver le vin offert généreusement par Dionysos, un Satyre se faufila doucement parmi les Dieux, et s'approcha du cercle formé par les urnes. Lorsqu'il vit la Chèvre d'Or, il poussa une joyeuse exclamation qui retentit dans toute la pièce :

  
\- « Oh ! Qu'elle est jolie ! Venez voir vous autres ! »

  
Alors, une bonne vingtaine de Satyres – y compris leur maître, Pan - accoururent à l'appel de leur compagnon, certains se frayant un chemin parmi les convives, d'autres bondissant par-dessus leurs têtes. Ils se bousculaient et ils criaient, produisant une belle pagaille, le tout dans la bonne humeur. Lorsqu'ils virent l'Armure d'Or du Capricorne, ils exprimèrent leur joie de façon bruyante : ils se mirent à danser autour d'elle, à sautiller sur place, à chanter et à jouer de la musique. Puis les Nymphes, les Faunes, les Ménades et autres divinités sylvestres les rejoignirent et participèrent à la liesse générale. Oubliant le temps et l'espace, ils étaient en transes, comme lors de ces fêtes nocturnes, qu'ils donnaient sur Terre, en l'honneur de Dionysos.  
Puis les deux émeraudes qui constituaient les yeux de la Chèvre se mirent à briller d'un éclat insoutenable. Alors, sur un signe de Pan, les voix se turent, le son des instruments de musique mourut dans les airs et les danses cessèrent brusquement.

  
La lumière des pierres précieuses baissa d'intensité, puis la statue se mit à bouger, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus rapidement, semblable à un chevreau qui sait à peine marcher et qui est impatient de gambader librement dans la prairie. Bientôt les yeux du Capricorne plongèrent dans ceux de Pan. Pendant un instant, ce dernier crut que l'Armure l'avait choisi et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, lorsque sans crier gare, elle fit un bond prodigieux, atterrissant au centre de la salle, hors de portée des créatures des bois. Là, elle tourna la tête de la gauche vers la droite, cherchant celui ou celle qui devait lui attribuer son Essence. Ne trouvant pas dans les environs immédiats la personne qu'elle désirait, elle leva son museau, humant l'air, puis son regard s'éclaira : bondissant à nouveau dans les airs, elle vint se poser devant... Arès !

  
Les Dieux regardaient la scène, médusés. Encore de l'inattendu ! Hermès pour le Cancer, et maintenant le trublion de l'Olympe pour le Capricorne ! Décidément, c'était la journée des surprises !

  
Le Dieu de la Guerre n'avait même pas remarqué que la Chèvre d'Or était sous son nez, d'ailleurs il n'avait prêté aucune attention aux derniers événements depuis l'épisode de la Balance : il était resté assis dans son coin, à jouer avec son glaive, l'air morose, perdu dans de sombres pensées...

  
Au bout d'un moment, sentant le poids de tous ces regards posés sur lui, Arès redressa la tête et eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant l'Armure devant lui. On eut dit quelqu'un se réveillant en sursaut, suite à un mauvais rêve.

  
\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnée  
\- L'Armure d'Or du Capricorne, répondit son père en soupirant, tu rêvassais depuis tout à l'heure ou quoi ?!  
\- Elle m'aurait donc choisi ?!  
\- Bien évidemment !  
\- Elle a pas l'air terrible... Qu'elle désigne quelqu'un d'autre !  
\- Arès, dit Héra, ne commence pas à faire ta mauvaise tête !  
\- Moi je veux bien la prendre ! Dit Pan  
\- Impossible, dit Athéna, c'est la volonté de l'Armure. Une fois qu'elle a fait son choix, on ne peut y revenir.  
\- Mouais, de toute manière je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ! » bougonna Arès.

  
Rencontrant le regard triste de Pan, il lui dit : « Désolé, vieux ! ». A ce moment là, il avait l'air sincère...

  
Puis il se leva, tenant son épée de la main gauche, il la souleva et la posa sur sa nuque, à l'horizontale, son autre main allant toucher la pointe. Il se mit alors à tourner autour du Capricorne, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Il était semblable à un général qui passait ses troupes en revue...

  
Si au début, son aspect rébarbatif l'avait un peu refroidi, il s'aperçut finalement, après l'avoir bien regardé, que l'Armure était à son goût : « Elle a l'air solide comme un roc, pensa-t-il, comme ces peuples montagnards, vivant à la dure, capables de supporter la faim et le froid. Et puis, elle est sans fioritures, ni décorations excessives. Avec elle, les futurs porteurs ressembleront à de vrais guerriers ! Quand on part au combat, pas besoin de porter des pierres précieuses ! C'est bon pour les femmes ! Et ce casque, ces épaulettes massives ! Ça c'est de l'armure ! Reste à lui trouver un pouvoir... »

  
Arès s'arrêta, leva légèrement la tête, ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils : il réfléchissait... Il essayait de trouver quelque chose d'original, qui clouerait le bec aux autres divinités, et qui leur montrerait qu'il était autre chose qu'une brute épaisse !  
Cependant, il fallait bien admettre que son esprit ne volait pas très haut, et que faute d'innover il se contentait d'imiter : par exemple, lorsque Poséidon créa le cheval, il inventa la cavalerie, disant aux Grecs : « Avec ça, vous pourrez tuer dix fois plus d'adversaires ! » n'ayant pas pensé que tôt ou tard, les adversaires en question se doteraient eux aussi d'une cavalerie... S'il était Dieu de la Guerre, il ne l'était que de nom. Sa « stratégie » (faute d'autre mot, il faut bien appeler ça comme ça) se limitait à : « Je frappe d'abord, je discute après ! ». Mais elle ne lui réussissait pas toujours : plusieurs fois il avait été mis en échec par Athéna, plus fine tacticienne que lui.

  
Tout comme son géniteur, il aimait les femmes. Quand il n'avait rien à faire en temps de paix, il allait courir les filles – mortelles ou non. Aphrodite, sa maîtresse préférée, lui donna de nombreux enfants : Déimos et Phobos, mais aussi Éros, Antéros et Harmonie.

  
A part ces deux domaines de prédilection il ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre. La poésie, la musique, la philosophie, la peinture... Bref, toutes ces choses qui contribuaient à la grandeur d'une civilisation et qui pouvaient élever l'âme, le laissaient de marbre.

  
Ceci dit il pouvait se montrer bon garçon quand il le voulait : se promenant aux alentours d'Athènes, il avait surpris Hallirhotios, fils de Poséidon, qui tentait de violer Alcippé, une de ses filles, qu'il avait eue avec une mortelle. Il n'alla pas par quatre chemins : il tua l'agresseur. Sommé de s'expliquer devant le conseil des Dieux, sur les lieux même du crime, il fut acquitté. Depuis, cette colline porta son nom : l'Aréopage (4).

  
Qui plus est, au cours de la lutte opposant les Dieux aux Géants, il n'avait pas démérité, distribuant coups de taille et d'estoc avec son glaive. Il fut malheureusement maîtrisé par les Aloades (5), Otos et Ephialtès, alors qu'il s'était porté au secours des Déesses menacées de viol, et enfermé dans une jarre de bronze durant treize mois du monde (6). Hermès le délivra bien plus tard, l'Intelligence libérant la Guerre...

  
Les Dieux commençaient à s'irriter : Arès mettait trop de temps à se décider ! Ce dernier dut sentir leur impatience, et opta pour une solution de rapidité :

  
« Plutôt que de me casser la tête à inventer un pouvoir compliqué, faisons simple ! Pensa-t-il. Héphaïstos est bien gentil avec ses étoiles invisibles et Athéna me fait rire avec sa colère du Ciel, mais c'est trop abstrait, trop vague... Il faut du concret ! Il faut quelque chose de classique, d'efficace, de direct, de... (son index droit tapota le fil de son épée) tranchant...»

  
Il ouvrit les yeux, et sans crier gare, posa la lame de son glaive sur la tête de la Chèvre d'Or et dit de sa voix de Stentor :

  
« Capricorne Céleste ! Moi, Arès, fils de Zeus et d'Héra, je mets en toi toute la puissance de mon épée ! Du tranchant de ta main, tu fendras les airs et la terre ! La roche la plus solide, le métal le plus dur ne seront pas plus résistants qu'une feuille de papier face à ta lame acérée ! Sois brave, sois fort, sois courageux devant tes adversaires ! Va maintenant ! »

  
Dans le Ciel, les Étoiles de la Constellation du Capricorne, s'allumèrent une par une.

  
Puis l'animal regarda une dernière fois le Dieu de la Guerre, fit demi-tour et d'un saut magistral se précipita vers la Terre.  
   
(1) Serment sacré entre tous. Ne pas le respecter pouvait entraîner de graves conséquences pour le parjure. Fut-il un Dieu...  
(2) Situé en Crète  
(3) Elle devint la Corne d'Abondance  
(4) littéralement : la colline d'Arès. Servit depuis, de tribunal chargé de juger les crimes religieux.  
(5) Fils de Poséidon qui se joignirent aux Géants ; leurs noms signifient Cauchemar et Bêtise.  
(6) Environ 28 000 ans.


	8. L'EBRANLEUR DE LA TERRE (1)

_"Seul le faible connait la valeur de la force."_ \- Pr Erskine - Captain America

 

\- « Je dois reconnaître que notre fils s'est plutôt bien comporté cette fois-ci, murmura Héra à son époux.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, répliqua ce dernier, mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions : sa nature va vite reprendre le dessus ! Enfin... Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il n'a pas fait d'esclandre et je dois avouer qu'il s'est plutôt bien débrouillé avec le Capricorne. C'est l'essentiel ! »

  
Arès alla se rasseoir. Il n'avait plus son expression maussade, son visage était calme, détendu... C'était une vision des plus insolites pour ses congénères, et même s'ils savaient que cela ne durerait pas longtemps, on pouvait lire dans leurs regards une sorte de respect vis-à-vis de lui. Même Athéna, qui n'avait que peu d'estime pour ce frère turbulent, le regardait d'un autre oeil. « Après tout, se dit-elle, il est parfois capable du meilleur ! Dommage, qu'il ne le fasse pas plus souvent ! ».

  
Aphrodite fit un clin d'oeil à son amant, accompagné d'un petit sourire chargé de sous-entendus. Il lui rendit la pareille. Des scènes torrides s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Tous deux n'avaient qu'une seule hâte : que cette cérémonie se termine le plus rapidement possible, afin qu'ils puissent se retirer dans un endroit paisible, loin des autres, et ainsi goûter aux plaisirs de la chair...

  
C'est alors que les Dieux entendirent une chanson paillarde ! Elle ne venait pas de l'une des urnes – comme ils l'avaient cru au début – mais du couloir menant à la salle : quelqu'un s'approchait à grands pas...

  
Ayant franchi le seuil, le nouveau venu - un véritable colosse vêtu d'une peau de lion et portant une imposante massue sur l'épaule – s'arrêta de chanter et lança d'une voix puissante, semblable au grondement d'un torrent de montagne :

  
\- « Bonjour tout le monde ! Bonjour père !  
\- Héraclès, tu es en retard ! dit Zeus, d'une voix faussement sévère.  
\- Désolé ! J'avais à faire sur Terre, et ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu !  
\- Aucune importance ! Sois le bienvenu ! Débarrasse-toi et joins-toi à nous !  
\- Avec plaisir ! »

  
Après avoir confié son arme et sa fourrure à un serviteur – qui se mit à fléchir sous le poids de tout cet attirail - le regard du fils de Zeus balaya l'assistance, un beau sourire illuminant sa face, révélant des dents fortes et saines.

  
\- « Il y a des têtes que je n'avais pas vu depuis bien longtemps ! Salut frérot ! dit-il à Arès en lui flanquant une grosse bourrade amicale dans le dos qui le fit chanceler. Tu fais pas trop de bêtises j'espère ?! »

  
Et il se mit à pousser un rire large et gras qui emplit toute la salle. Les autres Dieux l'imitèrent, à l'exception du Dieu de la Guerre - qui avait le souffle coupé.  
\- « Veux-tu une coupe de nectar ? proposa Ganymède à Héraclès.

\- Avec plaisir ! S'exclama-t-il. Oh, tout compte fait, ramène-moi carrément une amphore : ça t'évitera de faire plusieurs voyages !  
\- Où étais-tu sur Terre ? Demanda Zeus  
\- En Égypte, c'est un pays merveilleux ! Les habitants sont accueillants, joyeux et sympathiques, les Égyptiennes surtout ! J'en ai rencontré quelques unes avec qui j'ai... enfin bref, j'ai eu un séjour très agréable ! »

  
Et il s'esclaffa de nouveau, son rire faisant trembler les colonnes. La plupart des divinités mâles – y compris Arès qui avait enfin retrouvé son souffle - participèrent à cet étalage de bonne humeur. Apollon, quant à lui, soupira et leva les yeux au Ciel...  
A l'exception d'Aphrodite - qui était toujours flattée à chaque fois qu'un homme, mortel ou non, honorait une femme - les Déesses furent moins enthousiastes... « Tel père, tel fils ! » soupira Héra. Artémis souffla à l'oreille de son frère jumeau :

  
\- « A chaque fois c'est la même chose ! Il faut toujours qu'il parle de ses conquêtes féminines ! C'est lassant !  
\- A quoi t'attendais-tu ma chère soeur ?! Qu'il nous chante les louanges de la poésie ou de la philosophie du pays des Pharaons ?! Tu le connais aussi bien que moi ! Il est né ainsi et on ne va pas le changer ! »  
\- Tout de même, je plains son épouse !  
\- Que tu dis ! Elle est trop gentille pour lui faire une scène, et puis elle l'aime malgré cela !  
\- C'est sûr qu'elle n'est pas comme sa mère...Tiens ! La voilà ! »

  
Fendant la foule des invités, une Déesse s'avança vers Héraclès.

  
\- « Bonjour mon chéri ! dit-elle d'une voix timide.  
\- Hébé, mon amour ! C'est bon de te revoir ! »

  
Sans plus de cérémonie, il la souleva de terre – elle lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule – et lui baisa les lèvres avec passion. Puis la portant dans ses bras puissants, il alla s'asseoir non loin d'Héphaïstos. Hébé se mit sur les genoux d'Héraclès et se blottit contre lui.

  
\- « Tu m'as manqué ! lui dit-elle d'une voix feutrée.  
\- A ce point là ?! lui chuchota-t-il à son oreille, qu'elle avait fine et délicate.  
\- Oui, quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés, je me languis de toi !  
\- Hébé...  
\- Héraclès... »

  
Ils se regardèrent avec tendresse. Puis, avec un beau sourire, il sortit de sa tunique un magnifique collier de turquoises. Le visage d'Hébé s'illumina, tandis qu'il mettait le bijou autour de son cou de cygne.

  
\- « Un petit cadeau d’Égypte pour mon épouse bien-aimée ! dit-il avec chaleur.  
\- Oh ! Il ne fallait pas !  
\- J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir si je te ramenais un petit quelque chose...  
\- C'est gentil ! Je... je te remercie mon amour ! »

  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, sous l’œil ému des Dieux...Ils avaient peine à croire que c'était le même gaillard qui, quelques instants auparavant, avait fait une entrée si peu discrète en chantant à tue-tête des chansons grivoises ! Devant son épouse, le colosse braillard s'était mué en époux aimant, tendre et affectueux. « De tous mes enfants, pensa Zeus, c'est celui en lequel je me retrouve le plus ! »

  
Si le père d'Héraclès était le Maître des Dieux, sa mère était une mortelle. Elle se nommait Alcmène et était réputée pour être l'une des plus belles femmes de son époque. Elle était mariée à un général thébain, du nom d'Amphitryon. Pendant que ce dernier était à la guerre, elle restait seule à se morfondre dans sa belle demeure... Zeus, d'abord chagriné par sa solitude et ensuite ébloui par sa beauté (à moins que ce ne fut l'inverse...) entreprit d'aller la consoler à sa manière... Il prit les traits du mari et se présenta devant Alcmène. Cette dernière, quelque peu étonnée de voir son époux revenir plus vite que prévu de son expédition militaire, lui fit un accueil des plus chaleureux et s'offrit à lui... Le lendemain, le véritable Amphitryon, qui était enfin revenu, fut un peu surpris du manque d'attention de son épouse qui répondit tout de même à ses avances...

  
Neuf mois plus tard, Alcmène mit au monde deux fils : Alcée et Iphiclès. Le premier avait pour père Zeus et avait donc du sang divin dans les veines. Le second était un mortel à part entière, son géniteur étant Amphitryon.

  
Furieuse, Héra, la Reine des Dieux voulut de se débarrasser du fruit des amours illégitimes de son époux : elle envoya deux serpents venimeux dans la chambre où Alcée et son frère, encore bébés, dormaient. Le fils de Zeus prit un reptile dans chacune de ses petites menottes et les étrangla sans effort, en riant aux éclats, sous l’œil éberlué de ses parents qui étaient arrivés en catastrophe, alertés par les pleurs d'Iphiclès...

  
Zeus menaça son épouse de la Foudre si jamais elle s'avisait d'attenter à nouveau à la vie de son enfant. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, elle accepta... En gage de « bonne foi », elle consentit à lui donner le sein (1).

  
Le temps passa, Alcée grandit en taille et en force. Il devint un redoutable archer ainsi qu'un puissant guerrier. Il accomplit son premier exploit vers l'âge de dix-huit ans en terrassant le lion du Cithéron qui semait la terreur aux alentours de Thèbes. Par la suite, il épousa Mégara, la fille du roi, qui lui donna trois enfants (2).

  
Appliquant le vieil adage : « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid », Héra choisit de frapper à ce moment là, car pendant toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas oublié l'affront qui lui avait été fait. Plutôt que de s'en prendre directement au fils de Zeus, elle choisit une voie détournée : elle rendit fou Alcée. Ce dernier, dans sa folie, tua son épouse et ses enfants ! Il reprit ses esprits le lendemain, ses mains et ses vêtements tâchés du sang de ses victimes... Ses familiers n'osaient le toucher, de peur d'être souillés par son crime.

  
Désespéré, il alla consulter l'Oracle de Delphes. Apollon, par la voix de son intermédiaire, lui dit : « Va à Mycènes, te mettre au service de ton cousin Eurysthée. Il t'imposera douze travaux que seul un être de ta trempe peut réussir. Quand tu les auras achevés, tu seras alors purifié ! A partir de maintenant, ton nom ne sera plus Alcée, mais Héraclès, ce qui signifie « Gloire d'Héra », car ces épreuves seront en l'honneur de la Reine des Dieux ! »

  
Héraclès fit ce que l'Oracle lui avait demandé. Il mit douze ans pour accomplir les travaux imposés par son cousin (3). C'est au cours de l'un d'entre eux, qu'il accomplit son plus grand tour de force : d'un violent coup de massue il fit s'effondrer la bande de terre qui reliait l'Afrique à l'Europe et qui séparait la Méditerranée du Fleuve Océan ; ensuite il érigea deux gigantesques colonnes - de part et d'autre de chaque continent - qui portèrent son nom.

  
Une fois le dernier des douze travaux terminé, il fut enfin lavé de son crime, il prit congé de son cousin. Il parcourut la Grèce et d'autres pays. Il se joignit, pendant un temps, à l'expédition des Argonautes.

  
Il ne craignait nulle créature vivante, qu'elle soit homme, bête ou monstre... Les Dieux eux-mêmes ne lui faisaient pas peur : il osa menacer Hélios de son arc, parce que ses rayons étaient trop ardents ! Il alla jusqu'à défier son père en libérant Prométhée, que Zeus avait enchaîné sur le Mont Caucase.

  
Insatiable, comme son divin géniteur, il connut de nombreuses femmes, ce fut l'une d'entre elles qui finit par causer sa perte... Quelque peu lassé de sa vie agitée, il finit par épouser en secondes noces Déjanire qui, par jalousie, lui offrit une tunique empoisonnée qui lui brûla gravement la peau. Ne pouvant enlever le vêtement sans être écorché vif et endurant d'abominables souffrances, il érigea un bûcher funéraire au sommet d'une montagne, s'y coucha avec sa massue et sa peau de Lion de Némée et alluma lui-même le feu.

  
Mais il ne descendit pas vers l'Hadès : Hermès le guida vers l'Olympe où son père en fit un Dieu à part entière en lui offrant le Nectar et l'Ambroisie. En outre, il plaça son image au Ciel. Oubliant sa rancœur, Héra se réconcilia avec Héraclès (bien qu'elle eut du mal à s'habituer à son côté expansif...). Ce dernier épousa Hébé, fille de Zeus et de la Reine des Dieux. C'était une Déesse belle, douce, timide et effacée ; ne faisant pas partie des Olympiens, mais de la « maisonnée » divine, sa fonction principale était de servir à boire aux divinités. Elle abandonna cette tâche pour se consacrer uniquement à son époux qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout (4). Zeus la remplaça par Ganymède (5).

  
De temps à autre, Héraclès quittait l'Olympe pour descendre sur Terre, parcourant des contrées qu'il n'avait jamais visitées auparavant. Comme le faisait son père, il lui arrivait de tromper son épouse, mais cette dernière - qui n'était pas du tout jalouse comme sa mère - ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre reproche à ce sujet. Elle préférait s'accommoder du caractère volage de son époux (elle semblait même s'en amuser !), lui réservant un accueil chaleureux à chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une de ses escapades amoureuses.

  
En définitive, ces deux natures si opposées en apparence, se complétaient à merveille...

  
(1)Quelques gouttes de lait s'en échappèrent, formant la Voie Lactée.  
(2)Certains auteurs disent 2, d'autres 4, voire 8...  
(3)Bon, vous les connaissez j'imagine...  
(4)Cette Déesse avait une particularité intéressante : elle pouvait rendre la jeunesse à tout être vivant , de ce fait elle symbolisait la Jeunesse Éternelle.  
(5)Ganymède, à la base était un mortel que Zeus fit enlever par son aigle. Il lui accorda l'Immortalité et la Jeunesse Éternelle.


	9. L'EBRANLEUR DE LA TERRE (2)

Au bout d'un moment, Héraclès jeta un oeil sur les urnes et demanda :

  
\- « Ce sont les fameuses Armures d'Or ?  
\- Exact, répondit Héphaïstos.  
\- Pourquoi elles sont enfermées dans ces boîtes ?  
\- En fait... »

  
Le Maître de la Forge, n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car l'urne du Taureau s'illumina brusquement, puis un grondement sourd se fit entendre, faisant vibrer le sol et les colonnes... Héraclès fronça les sourcils, intrigué. « Qu'est-ce que... » commença-t-il, mais Hébé mit son index devant les lèvres de son époux et lui murmura : « Attends ! ».

  
Athéna alla devant le Taureau, versa quelques gouttes de son sang sur l'urne, en prononçant les paroles qui permettaient à l'Armure de s'éveiller. Le grondement s'intensifia faisant légèrement trembler la salle, puis le couvercle s'ouvrit et du récipient jaillit un gigantesque taureau noir comme la nuit, ses yeux brûlaient comme des braises ardentes et ses cornes brillaient comme de l'ivoire poli.

  
L'Armure d'Or était massive et colossale. Plantée solidement sur ses quatre pattes, elle semblait indéracinable : rien ni personne au monde ne pourrait la faire se déplacer contre son gré, ne serait ce que d'un pouce... Toute la puissance de la terre s'incarnait en elle : une force brute, primitive et cachée qui pouvait se réveiller et se manifester au grand jour sans crier gare et tout emporter sur son passage, dans sa course effrénée et sauvage, semblable à un fleuve impétueux !

  
Héraclès, à sa vue, se souvint de l'un de ses Travaux : son cousin Eurysthée lui avait demandé de s'occuper du fameux Taureau de Crète. Il devait non pas le tuer - deux ou trois coups de massue bien placés auraient vite réglé le problème ! - mais le capturer. Et cela ne fut pas une mince affaire : plusieurs fois il faillit être éventré par les cornes de cette sale bête ! Pour finir, il réussit à l'assommer et le ramena à son cousin qui voulut le sacrifier à Héra. Mais cette dernière refusa, et le taureau fut relâché. (1)

  
Quant à Zeus, l'Armure lui rappelait l'une de ses aventures galantes : s'ennuyant ferme dans l'Olympe, il avait jeté un regard distrait en contrebas et avait ainsi repéré sur Terre, un groupe de charmantes Nymphes qui étaient en train de se baigner nues dans la rivière... L'une d'entre elles, qui avait pour nom Europe, surpassait en grâce et en beauté ses compagnes. Ayant enfin trouvé de quoi s'occuper, le Maître des Dieux descendit dans le monde des mortels et se métamorphosa en un magnifique taureau au pelage blanc comme la neige (2). Quand les Nymphes le virent, elles l'accueillirent avec des cris de joie, s'extasiant devant sa belle apparence. Elles se mirent à chanter et à danser autour de lui. Finalement, Europe, plus hardie que ses consœurs, monta sur son dos ; pour Zeus, ce fut l'occasion idéale : il s'enfuit avec la Nymphe, cramponnée à lui, traversa la mer et finalement échoua sur une plage de Crète. Là, il reprit sa forme divine sous les yeux éblouis de la belle, lui fit une cour des plus sommaires et put enfin lui faire goûter les plaisirs de la chair...(3)

  
Bien sûr, après son épouse lui fit une scène, c'était inévitable... Elle avait crié qu'elle en avait assez de ses infidélités, qu'elle s'était demandé pourquoi elle avait épousé un rustre pareil... Zeus avait écouté d'un air ennuyé ses jérémiades : il avait l'habitude. Pour finir, Héra alla emprunter à Aphrodite sa ceinture magique – un cadeau d'Héphaïstos - qui avait la particularité de rendre irrésistible son porteur. Bien entendu, la Déesse de l'Amour n'en avait pas tellement besoin, son charme et sa beauté suffisaient amplement, mais elle la gardait quand même pour calmer son époux lorsqu'elle le trompait, la prêtant de temps à autre à la Reine des Dieux afin que cette dernière puisse reconquérir le cœur du Roi des Dieux. Car malgré ses frasques, elle l'aimait comme au premier jour, et elle déployait souvent des trésors d'imagination pour le séduire et lui plaire ou tout au moins pour qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible auprès d'elle.

  
Pour sa part, Zeus adorait son épouse, mais il avait du mal à supporter son caractère possessif et sa jalousie... « Si Héra avait la même nature que notre fille Hébé, ça m'arrangerait bien par moment... Héraclès, je t'envie d'avoir une femme comme elle, tu ne connais pas ton bonheur ! » pensa-t-il.

  
Tout à coup, les émeraudes faisant office d'yeux à l'Armure d'Or du Taureau s'allumèrent brusquement et s'éteignirent aussitôt. Puis tout son corps se mit à bouger, produisant un bruit évoquant une avalanche de pierres ou le grondement lointain du tonnerre... Lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant, le sol de la salle se mit à vibrer, puis il en fit un autre, et encore un autre, et c'est toute la pièce qui se met à tanguer , tel un navire fou emporté par la tempête. Les coupes tombaient par terre, les amphores se fracassaient sur le dallage, répandant le précieux nectar. Les cris de panique des Nymphes et des Déesses, les jurons d'Arès, les beuglements d'Héraclès couvraient à grand peine le vacarme de fin du monde produit par les sabots massifs du Taureau d'Or.  
Les corps bousculés s'entremêlaient dans la confusion la plus totale : ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à s'accrocher juste à temps à une colonne, étaient étalés par terre, essayaient de se relever tant bien que mal puis retombaient à nouveau. Zeus et Héra restaient assis sur leurs trônes respectifs, leurs mains cramponnées aux accoudoirs... Athéna qui avait jusque là réussi à se maintenir debout, faillit trébucher et laisser tomber le calice contenant son précieux sang, mais Éole qui, grâce à sa nature aérienne, pouvait flotter au-dessus du sol, la rattrapa juste à temps et emporta la Déesse de la Guerre dans les airs, la mettant à l'abri de ce « séisme ».

  
Et le Taureau avançait toujours de son pas lourd... Les Dieux eurent l'impression que l'Olympe tremblait sur ses fondations, que la Terre allait s'entrouvrir sous eux, et que le Ciel et les Étoiles allaient leur tomber sur la tête...  
Finalement, au bout de ce qu'il parut une éternité, il s'arrêta. Alors le calme revint dans la salle. Les convives se relevèrent, les jambes flageolantes, les gestes mal assurés, les oreilles bourdonnantes. La salle offrait un triste spectacle : elle ressemblait à une ville dévastée par un ouragan : ce n'était que sièges renversés, vaisselle brisée, tentures arrachées... Fort heureusement, il n'y avait aucun monceau de gravât jonchant le sol : aucune colonne n'avait souffert du « tremblement de terre » et le dallage était intact. Après tout, l'Olympe était solide... Chose curieuse, les autres urnes étaient restées bien en place malgré toute cette effervescence...

  
Éole reposa délicatement Athéna. Grâce à l'intervention du Maître des Vents aucune goutte de sang de la Déesse de la Sagesse n'avait été perdue.

  
\- « Merci mon ami ! dit-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi : aider une Déesse aussi charmante est un immense honneur ! répondit-il d'une voix douce. »

  
Athéna rougit devant ce compliment, puis détourna la tête pour dissimuler son trouble, reportant son attention sur ses comparses. Tandis qu'une nuée de serviteurs - accourus sur un ordre de Zeus – s'affairaient à remettre de l'ordre dans la salle, chaque divinité en faisait de même pour sa propre personne. Aphrodite brossait sa longue chevelure : elle avait été décoiffée ! Apollon ramassa sa couronne de lauriers qui gisait par terre et la remit sur sa tête, puis il baissa de nouveau les yeux et fronça les sourcils :  
\- « Oh, ma lyre est cassée ! se lamenta-t-il.  
\- Quel dommage... ironisa Arès qui était en train d'aider Héphaïstos à se relever.  
\- Merci mon garçon ! dit-il au Dieu de la Guerre. Puis à l'adresse du Dieu de la Musique : Je t'en fabriquerai une nouvelle, qui produira des sons encore plus mélodieux que la précédente !  
\- Je te remercie d'avance mon frère ! dit-il de sa voix musicale. C'est très aimable de ta part !  
\- En tout cas, ce Taureau a foutu une sacrée pagaille ! dit Arès. Même moi je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! »

  
Héraclès qui était occupé à aider Hébé à se remettre debout se tourna vers Héphaïstos : « Dis donc mon frère... » commença-t-il d'un ton moqueur, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, car il venait de remarquer que l'Armure d'Or s'était immobilisée devant lui, sa tête massive inclinée en signe de respect, ses cornes monumentales touchant presque ses pieds.

  
\- « Que me veut-elle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnée.  
\- Elle t'a choisi, répondit Athéna.  
\- Ah ?! Et pourquoi faire ?  
\- Pour que tu lui donnes son Essence.  
\- Pardon ?! »

  
En quelques mots rapides, la Déesse aux yeux pers expliqua à son colosse de frère ce que le Taureau d'Or attendait de lui. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Héraclès hocha la tête, empoigna les cornes de l'animal et prononça d'une voix forte :

  
\- « Ton pouvoir est tout trouvé ! Moi, Héraclès, fils de Zeus et d'Alcmène, je te donne à toi, Taureau Céleste, une force physique hors du commun !! D'une chiquenaude tu balaieras tes ennemis, d'un doigt tu pourras défoncer les murailles les plus solides, de ton poing massif tu pourras ébranler la Terre et le Ciel...  
\- Ouais, mais pas trop quand même ! pensa Zeus.  
-... Mais, uses de cette puissance avec précaution et ne la gâches pas inutilement, car tu pourrais périr, écrasée par elle ! Va maintenant ! »

  
Dans le Ciel, la Constellation du Taureau se mit à scintiller.

  
Il releva la tête et comme il commençait à se déplacer, les Dieux s'aperçurent avec étonnement que ses sabots ne faisaient plus trembler la salle ! Au fur et à mesure qu'il courait, il s'élevait dans les airs, tel un oiseau prenant son envol. Il emprunta la Voie Lactée, ses cornes raclant les Étoiles, et arrachant la chevelure de quelques comètes qui tombèrent sur Terre, quelque part entre le Tigre et l'Euphrate, tandis que le Taureau se dirigeait vers la Grèce...  
   
(1) Thésée le tua plus tard, dans la plaine de Marathon.  
(2) Certains auteurs disent que Zeus envoya à sa place un taureau blanc capturer Europe.  
(3) Zeus, fit à peu près la même chose pour séduire Déméter. De cette union naquit Perséphone.


	10. LE PREDATEUR

_Je suis l'animal fatal à celui qui le frôle. J'ai deux cornes et une queue que je tortille en l'air. Mes cornes se nomment l'une la violence, l'autre la haine. Le stylet de ma queue s'appelle poinçon de la vengeance_ \- Le scorpion selon une légende malienne.

  
\- « A qui le tour maintenant ? demanda Hestia à Apollon.  
\- Tu veux parler des Armures d'Or j'imagine ? En principe, c'est le Scorpion.  
\- Le Scorpion... répéta-t-elle pour elle-même. J'espère en tout cas qu'il sera moins... remuant que le Taureau !  
\- Je l'espère aussi, je n'ai pas envie d'être secouée comme un prunier une seconde fois ! dit Aphrodite.  
\- C'est sûr que tu préfères être secouée d'une autre façon, ma jolie ! dit Pan d'un air goguenard. »

  
Elle lui lança un coussin que le Dieu-Bouc évita avec adresse, puis après lui avoir tiré la langue, il alla rejoindre son « troupeau » en sautillant. Soupirant, la belle de l'Olympe reporta toute son attention sur ses magnifiques cheveux blonds qu'elle finit par remettre en ordre. Elle prit alors un miroir et se regarda dedans...

  
\- « Je me demande si des tresses ne m'iraient pas mieux finalement... » dit-elle tout haut.  
Artémis qui l'observait depuis un petit moment ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer sur un ton moqueur :  
\- « Tu peux très bien en couper une bonne partie, comme ça tu perdras moins de temps à les refaire !  
\- C'est ça ! Et pourquoi pas une coupe courte tant qu'on y est ?! J'aurais belle allure !  
\- La chose pourrait être amusante, en effet...  
\- Avec des cheveux courts ou longs, Aphrodite sera toujours resplendissante ! déclara Apollon qui avait écouté d'un air amusé ce dialogue.  
\- Le compliment est gros, mais je l'accepte avec plaisir ! roucoula l'intéressée en lui faisant un beau sourire, accompagné d'une œillade éloquente...  
\- Sincèrement, reprit Artémis d'un ton sérieux, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux consacrer autant de temps à des futilités comme ta coiffure ou ton maquillage...  
\- Ma chérie, il est bon de savoir être futile de temps à autre, cela évite, par exemple, de se prendre trop au sérieux... Et puis, tu peux parler avec tes parties de chasse, dans le genre inutile on ne fait pas mieux !  
\- Au moins c'est une dépense d'énergie saine !  
\- Il y a des façons plus agréables de dépenser son énergie... Tu devrais essayer !  
\- Jamais !! cracha-t-elle avec mépris et dégoût. »

  
Aphrodite préféra ne plus rien dire : elle n'avait pas envie que cette conversation dégénère en dispute. « N'empêche, pensa-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être butée ! ». Elle se tourna vers son fils Eros (1), qui était assis non loin d'elle et une pensée amusante lui traversa l'esprit : « Je devrais peut être lui demander de tirer une des ses flèches (2) sur Artémis, cela pourrait être une expérience intéressante... »

  
Comme l'avait prédit Apollon, un halo doré entoura le coffre sacré du Scorpion, signe que l'Armure manifestait sa volonté. Quand Athéna eut achevé le rituel et que le couvercle se rabattit, il y eut un grand silence, pareil à celui que l'on pouvait trouver au sein des forêts les plus sauvages ou au cœur des déserts les plus brûlants, là où la présence de l'homme ne se faisait pas sentir... Ce silence n'était pas naturel : on eut dit qu'il émanait de l'urne ou plus précisément que ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, absorbait les sons... Puis d'épaisses volutes de fumée noire sortirent du coffre sacré, et se mirent à former dans les airs l'image d'un scorpion de taille gigantesque à la carapace noire et luisante et aux yeux rouges, brillants comme des escarboucles. Au bout d'un moment, l'animal devint transparent, comme s'il cherchait à se fondre dans le décor, jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

  
Le Scorpion avait quelque chose de sinueux, de fluide, de fin, de racé et d'élégant dans son apparence. Il évoquait un félin ou un serpent, voire les deux... Dans tous les cas, on pouvait deviner que c'était un tueur. Il savait ôter la vie comme un oiseau savait voler, d'instinct, mais avec sûreté et précision. Il pouvait, selon son humeur du moment, accorder une mort rapide et indolore avec ses pinces effilées comme des lames de rasoir ou procurer une agonie lente et douloureuse avec son dard gorgé de venin...  
Il était le reptile qui rampait dans l'herbe, mordant l'impudent - ou l'imprudent - qui avait eu le malheur de passer trop près de lui ou de lui marcher sur la queue. Il était le fauve qui, tapi dans les fourrés, fondait sur sa proie sans crier gare, la gueule béante, les griffes sorties. Il était le démon vomi par quelque enfer, au visage convulsé de rage, se délectant de la peur et de la douleur qu'il inspirait, massacrant ses victimes avec une férocité rieuse, une joie satanique. Il était la veuve noire à la beauté ensorcelante, tissant sa toile de sortilèges et de maléfices, offrant le baiser de la mort aux beaux mâles qui avaient eu la malchance de tomber dans ses rets. Il était le tueur au tempérament gaiement sadique, offrant la mort avec raffinement, au regard langoureux et à la voix suave et mélodieuse, pareille à celle d'un poète déclamant des vers d'amour à sa bien-aimée...

  
Mieux valait donc ne pas le déranger ou le provoquer quand on croisait son chemin, car cela revenait à inviter la Mort.... Mais en même temps, il cherchait à ce qu'on l'importune, ne serait-ce que pour avoir une « excuse » de se livrer à ses mauvais penchants ! Quant à entrer de son plein gré dans sa tanière, c'était se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Pour cet être, occire était plus qu'une passion, un art, un plaisir ou un sport, c'était une façon d'être, une manière d'exister, de se sentir vivre, paraissant aberrante pour les autres, mais naturelle pour lui.

  
Le Scorpion finit par s'animer dans le silence le plus complet, bougeant son corps avec une grâce sans pareille, semblable à un danseur. Ses petits yeux écarlates s'ouvrirent et il se mit à regarder autour de lui avec prudence. Aussitôt, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mettant ses pinces devant ses yeux, rentrant la queue, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. On eut dit un animal apeuré.

  
Les Dieux comprirent la situation : le Scorpion ne s'épanouissait que dans les ténèbres et la solitude, elles étaient son manteau d'invisibilité, sa meilleure protection, le secret de sa puissance. Mais dans cette salle immense et lumineuse, remplie de centaines d'yeux l'observant avec curiosité, il se sentait épié, piégé, déplacé, mal à l'aise. Pire que tout, il était dépouillé de ses artifices, il était faible, il était nu, comme si sa carapace était devenue transparente, laissant entrevoir sa véritable nature : il n'était pas mauvais, il était tout simplement farouche. Il n'était pas féroce, il était sauvage. Il n'attaquait pas par agressivité mais par pur réflexe de défense. Son cynisme derrière lequel il se cachait était en réalité de la timidité. Il semait la peur mais le premier peureux, c'était lui, il s'en affligeait mais il ne pouvait faire autrement car c'était dans sa nature !

  
En définitive, c'était un écorché vif qui, pour dissimuler son hypersensibilité, préférait jouer au méchant, prendre des airs de loup-garou...  
Au bout d'un moment, le Scorpion releva légèrement l'une de ses pinces, découvrant un œil craintif. « Vous, semblait-il dire aux Dieux, m'avez sorti de mon sarcophage de ténèbres pour me plonger dans ce monde de lumière ! Pourquoi ?! ». Finalement, il écarta ses appendices et toisa l'assistance avec un regard où l'on pouvait lire plus de curiosité que de crainte. « Oh ! Si vous m'avez convoqué, c'est parce que l'un d'entre vous doit me donner mon Essence, pour que ma puissance éclate au grand jour... Un être à ma semblance se trouve dans cette salle, je le sens ! Cherchons le... Ah ! Le voilà ! »

  
Il se déplaça de la façon la plus étrange : un curieux mouvement qui tenait à la fois de la course, du saut et de la reptation. Le tout, effectué à une vitesse hallucinante. En une fraction de seconde, il s'était planté devant Artémis, ses pinces frôlant ses pieds, son aiguillon à quelques centimètres de son visage... Cela s'était passé tellement vite, que la Déesse de la Chasse n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur !

  
La sœur d'Apollon regarda le Scorpion dans les yeux, établissant avec lui une sorte de lien empathique ; il y avait entre ces deux êtres, si différents en apparence, une sorte de communion d'idées : ils étaient identiques, ils avaient les mêmes goûts, la même vision de l'existence. Chacun se retrouvait dans l'autre.

  
Elle était Déesse de la Lune (3), donc elle aussi était une créature de la nuit. Elle adorait chasser, traquer le gibier, abattre ses proies avec son arc d'or (4) tout en poussant des cris sauvages (5). Elle était farouche, timide et pudique, châtiant impitoyablement ceux qui osaient violer son intimité. Actéon en fit l'amère expérience... Ce dernier était un chasseur qui avait eu l'audace de la regarder en train de se baigner nue dans un lac ; offusquée, elle l'aspergea de quelques gouttes d'eau qui le transformèrent en cerf, ses propres chiens le mirent aussitôt en pièces !

  
Elle était l'antithèse d'Aphrodite : si cette dernière prônait la jouissance et la volupté des sens, Artémis s'imposait une stricte chasteté, et non seulement pour elle-même mais aussi pour ses compagnes de chasse. Deux d'entre elles, Callisto et Méra, ayant « fauté » avec le Maître des Dieux furent lardées de traits !

  
Une reine de Thèbes, Niobé, encourut sa colère. Cette dernière osa dire à voix haute : « Cette pauvre Léto n'a eu que deux enfants, tandis que moi j'en ai eu quatorze - sept garçons et sept filles – qui sont infiniment plus beaux que les siens ! Elle a accouché sur la misérable île de Délos, tandis que moi je suis la souveraine de la magnifique cité de Thèbes ! ». Ces paroles insolentes parvinrent aux oreilles des jumeaux divins qui décidèrent de laver l'honneur de leur mère dans le sang : Apollon tua les garçons avec ses flèches d'argent, tandis qu'Artémis exécuta les filles avec ses flèches d'or (6). Mais, la Déesse de la Chasse alla plus loin dans la cruauté : elle transforma Niobé en statue de pierre ; même dans cet état, elle ne cessa de pleurer la mort de ses enfants, car seuls ses yeux étaient restés de chair, versant continuellement des larmes de douleur...

  
Artémis toucha légèrement du doigt l'aiguillon du Scorpion. « Tu fus mon vengeur autrefois, murmura-t-elle, c'est un juste retour des choses que ton choix se soit porté sur moi ! ». Car un jour, Orion, un chasseur brutal avait tenté de la violer. En guise de représailles, elle lui envoya un scorpion gigantesque qui piqua Orion au talon. Il mourut sur le coup. Mais son image fut placée au Ciel, au grand mécontentement d'Artémis qui plaça à son tour l'image de son champion dans les Cieux. Depuis, Orion est sans cesse pourchassé par le Scorpion.

  
Au bout d'un moment, Artémis prit l'une des ses flèches d'or et en posa la pointe sur le dard de son vieil ami, puis elle dit d'une voix doucereuse :

  
\- « Entends la voix d'Artémis, fille de Zeus et de Léto, Scorpion Céleste ! Toute ta puissance résidera dans ton dard qui distillera un venin des plus virulents ! Ce feu liquide fera hurler de douleur et de terreur tes adversaires les plus endurcis, et ils n'auront d'autre choix que de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! S'ils comprennent enfin la folie qui fut la leur de t'avoir provoqué, et s'ils te demandent pardon en rampant à tes pieds comme des vers de terre, libre à toi de mettre fin à leur tourment d'une manière ou d'une autre... A l'insulte, réponds par la violence ! A la violence, réponds par la fureur ! Sois impitoyable, ne montre aucune faiblesse devant tes adversaires, surtout s'ils sont méprisables et sans honneur, et ne laisse jamais la raison prendre le pas sur l'instinct, car le premier te trompera, tandis que le second te sauvera si tu sais l'écouter ! Que ton pas soit vif et agile, que tes mouvements soient fluides et gracieux, que la nature et l'obscurité soient tes alliées ! Va maintenant ! »

  
Les quinze Étoiles formant la Constellation du Scorpion s'allumèrent une par une.

  
Le vengeur d'Artémis se redressa, il semblait animé d'une énergie nouvelle. « La danse écarlate, la danse de la mort va commencer ! » exulta-t-il. Il jeta un dernier regard complice à son amie, puis il se retourna, et se dirigea vers un coin d'ombre qu'il avait repéré auparavant. Quand il l'eut atteint, il se produisit une chose extraordinaire : son corps épousa l'ombre de manière à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, et c'est ainsi qu'il gagna la Terre, non pas par la voie des airs, _mais par les ténèbres qui étaient présentes dans les moindres replis de l'espace..._

  
\- "L'étrange serviteur que j'aurai là !" pensa Athéna.  
   
(1) A ne pas confondre avec l'autre Éros, qui a été engendré en même temps que le Chaos et qui représente le Désir, celui qui unit les contraires.  
(2) Tout être, qu'il soit mortel ou immortel, touché par une flèche d'Eros tombait amoureux de la première personne qu'elle voyait !  
(3) Séléné était Déesse de la Lune à part entière. Artémis symbolisait la Lune croissante et décroissante.  
(4) Ses flèches ont les mêmes propriétés que celles de son frère : provoquer des maladies ou guérir. Apollon, pour sa part, manie un arc d'argent.  
(5) Par un curieux paradoxe, elle protège les femmes enceintes et les femelles sur le point de mettre bas. Elle protège en outre les enfants, qu'elle considère comme purs.  
(6) Le septième fils et la septième fille échappèrent au massacre, parce qu'ils avaient fait des offrandes aux jumeaux divins après avoir entendu le discours de leur mère, dans le but de calmer leur colère.


	11. CELUI QUI BRILLAIT DE MILLE FEUX

_« ...et la terre se tut en sa présence. »_ \- Maccabées, I, 3.

  
_« Ce que l'on fait dans sa vie, résonne dans l’Éternité ! »_ \- Maximus dans _Gladiator_

  
   
\- « Moi qui trouvais que le Taureau était turbulent, je le préfère au Scorpion en définitive ! » dit Hestia.  
\- Il n'est pas très rassurant n'est-ce pas ? lui répondit Apollon.  
\- L'expression est faible ! Je l'ai trouvé carrément sinistre oui ! Et puis, sera-t-il efficace face aux ennemis d'Athéna qui viennent - tout comme lui – des ténèbres ? J'en doute fort !  
\- C'est là toute la subtilité : _c'est justement parce qu'il vient des ténèbres_ qu'il sera à même de mieux les combattre.  
\- Vu comme ça... »

  
Une partie de lui-même s'éveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que l'obscurité. Quel était cet endroit ? D'ailleurs depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Et pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions s'entremêlaient dans son esprit. Puis il entendit des sons qui semblaient venir de loin, comme de l'autre bout d'un tunnel. Intrigué, il tendit l'oreille et put discerner des voix, des bribes de conversations, de la musique, des rires et des chants. Son cœur s'emplit d'allégresse car il sentait qu'au bout de ce couloir, il y avait de la vie, de la chaleur et de la lumière ! Il pouvait presque voir la beauté enchanteresse du lieu ainsi que les visages gais, avenants et souriants des êtres qui y vivaient. N'y tenant plus, il s'élança...

  
\- « Comment ça impossible ?! dit Aphrodite à l'oreille de son fils, Éros.  
\- Mes flèches n'ont aucun effet sur Artémis, désolé mère !  
\- Et comment le sais-tu ?  
\- Parce que j'ai déjà fait un essai ! Elle avait repoussé mes avances, alors j'ai voulu lui jouer un bon tour en la faisant tomber amoureuse d'un mortel laid et difforme. Mais ça n'a pas marché !  
\- Dommage, cela aurait pu être amusant !  
\- Je pense que son immunité à mes flèches ensorcelées, doit être en rapport avec un serment sacré qu'elle a prononcé peu de temps après sa naissance, tout comme Athéna et Hestia d'ailleurs.  
\- Donc, tes traits seraient également inefficaces sur ces deux-là ?  
\- Exactement mère, cependant... »

  
Il heurta quelque chose de solide et poussa un grognement étonné : un mur l'empêchait d'aller plus loin ! Qu'importe, il était fort et vigoureux, il allait le pulvériser ! Se ramassant, il fonça à nouveau...

  
\- « Chut ! dit Aphrodite, interrompant son fils. J'ai entendu quelque chose !  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, cela semblait venir de l'un des coffres sacrés... »

  
Il percuta violemment l'obstacle mais sans réussir à l'endommager. Déçu, il essaya derechef de réduire la paroi en miettes. En vain... Elle était beaucoup trop solide ! Il comprit alors qu'il était dans une sorte de cachot et non pas dans une caverne, comme il l'avait cru au départ. Sa frustration se mua en colère : il se mit à tambouriner contre les murs de sa prison, poussant des hurlements de rage...

  
L'urne du Lion se mit à briller d'un éclat insoutenable, les Dieux cessèrent aussitôt leurs bavardages, braquant leurs regards sur la boîte d'or. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des bruits sourds et des grognements qui semblaient en venir de l'intérieur : on eut dit qu'un animal sauvage avait été enfermé dans une cage et qui, rendu fou par sa captivité, se jetterait contre les barreaux, dans une vaine tentative d'évasion...

  
Athéna se dirigea vers le coffre sacré avec prudence et s'arrêta à une bonne distance de l'urne, comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne lui explose à la figure, ou que son occupant n'en jaillisse pour se jeter sur elle et la dévorer toute crue. Elle répéta la même incantation que les fois précédentes, plongea ses doigts dans la coupe et lança quelques gouttes d'ichor sur le sarcophage qui se mirent à grésiller à son contact, diffusant une légère odeur de sang grillé...

  
Il cessa de gigoter et de grogner, car il avait senti que quelqu'un, là-bas, avait poussé le verrou de sa prison. Enfin, il allait pouvoir sortir de cette maudite cage ! Enfin, il allait être libre ! Enfin, il allait découvrir ce monde riant et lumineux ! « Allons, faisons une entrée digne de ma personne ! Faisons une entrée de maître ! ». Prenant une profonde inspiration, il bondit...

  
Le couvercle de l'urne vola littéralement dans les airs, ou plutôt il fut soulevé par une colonne de feu qui avait jailli de la boîte d'or. Elle monta jusqu'à une hauteur vertigineuse dans les Cieux, répandant une lumière aveuglante dans la salle ainsi qu'une chaleur étouffante. Si par extraordinaire un mortel s'était trouvé à proximité, il aurait été instantanément réduit en cendres ! Les Dieux eurent l'impression qu'Hélios en personne était présent parmi eux, monté sur son char du Soleil... Puis la colonne ardente se concentra en une gigantesque boule de feu qui prit ensuite la forme d'un lion entièrement constitué de flammes. La figure ignée émit un rugissement assourdissant qui roula comme un coup de tonnerre à travers tout l'Olympe, se répercutant longuement en écho au-delà des abîmes spatiaux. Puis l'image explosa en un gerbe d'étincelles, produisant une pluie d'étoiles filantes visible depuis la Terre.

  
Puis ce fut le silence. Un silence de début des temps. Les Dieux, abasourdis par tant de fureur (certaines Nymphes s'étaient même évanouies !) virent les parois de l'écrin s'abaisser avec lenteur, dévoilant petit à petit l'Armure d'Or du Lion. Elle fut accueillie par une ovation.

  
Si le Bélier était majestueux, le Lion était la Majesté incarné ! Il personnifiait aussi la Force, la Puissance et la Vaillance, réunies en un seul être ! Avec sa magnifique crinière dorée incrustée de pierres précieuses et qui brillaient comme mille soleils, il évoquait un souverain légendaire revêtu de son manteau d'apparat et coiffé de sa couronne étincelante. Son port noble et altier, le faisait également ressembler à ces fantastiques lions ailés à face humaine dont les sculptures et les bas-reliefs ornaient les murs des temples et des palais de la lointaine et splendide Babylone.

  
C'était en outre un guerrier. Non pas un guerrier des ténèbres - qui attend sa victime au détour d'une ruelle sombre à la tombée de la nuit, le poignard à la main - mais un guerrier de lumière, un combattant magnifique qui affrontait ses ennemis à la loyale, en plein jour, épée au clair et sourire aux lèvres. Il était le héros à la beauté solaire qui, quel que soit l'endroit où il allait, attirait immanquablement les vivats et les acclamations enthousiastes de la foule, celui qui faisait chavirer le cœur des femmes qui avaient à peine posé le regard sur sa personne, celui dont les exploits étaient chantés par les aèdes (1) et dont le nom était sur toutes les bouches.

  
Il méprisait les êtres serviles, lâches et sournois, les châtiant sans aucune pitié. Mais il était magnanime et clément envers les adversaires qui avaient fait montre de courage et de noblesse.

  
Il y avait en lui un désir fauve de mater l'univers, ou tout au moins d'y laisser son empreinte, sa marque, sa griffe... en lettres de feu ! Il avait également l'instinct de grandeur, cette volonté inébranlable qui le poussait continuellement à se dépasser, à aller au-delà de ses forces. Pour cet être, le mot « impossible » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. En outre, il avait en horreur la banalité et la médiocrité, car il vivait dans l'orage (dans tous les sens du terme) et si on lui donnait le choix entre une existence brève mais riche, intense et glorieuse et une existence longue mais obscure et terne, il choisirait sans aucune hésitation la première, la seconde ne lui paraissant même pas insignifiante, mais tout simplement irréelle !

  
Héraclès en voyant l'animal se souvint du premier de ses douze Travaux : un lion monstrueux (2) terrorisait la région de Némée. Le fils de Zeus avait été chargé par son cousin d'aller terrasser le fauve. Pensant régler l'affaire en décochant quelques flèches bien placées sur le lion, il fut surpris de constater que la peau de ce dernier était infiniment plus résistante qu'une cuirasse et que ses traits rebondissaient sur elle ! C'est à peine si l'animal avait senti ces « piqûres de moustique », se contentant de se lécher les pattes comme si de rien n'était... Abandonnant l'arc, Héraclès prit son épée qui se tordit comme si elle n'avait été qu'une vulgaire arme en fer blanc !. Quant au monstre, il avait baillé d'un air ennuyé, puis commença à s'endormir... Furieux, Héraclès s'arma de sa massue et porta au fauve un coup des plus violents qui fut tout aussi inefficace : l'arme se fendilla légèrement mais le monstre était toujours indemne ! Néanmoins le lion, croyant avoir reçu un gland ou une pomme de pin sur le crâne, se réveilla. Puis il bougea légèrement la tête et s'aperçut enfin de la présence du fils de Zeus ! Pour finir, ce dernier engagea une lutte au corps à corps des plus terribles au cours de laquelle il perdit un doigt, mais il réussit finalement à étouffer le monstre dans ses bras puissants. Ensuite, il eut l'idée de se servir d'une des griffes du fauve pour le dépecer et revêtir ainsi sa peau.

  
Cet épisode de sa vie lui rappela un autre plus récent : Héphaïstos était venu le voir pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui donner sa peau de Lion de Némée, car il en avait besoin pour forger l'Armure du Lion.

  
\- « Jamais je ne te la donnerai ! avait rugi Héraclès. Si jamais tu essaies de me la prendre, je te tape !  
\- Mais, avait répliqué le Maître de la Forge, tu n'en as plus besoin maintenant que tu es un Dieu ! Tu n'as plus à redouter le fer, le bronze ou la pierre !  
\- C'est vrai ! avait-il dit d'une voix plus calme, mais si je garde cette peau, c'est parce qu'elle a une valeur sentimentale pour moi.  
\- Je te comprends. Bon, ce n'est pas bien grave, je vais devoir trouver un autre ingrédient...  
\- Tu as besoin de toute la peau ?! Tu ne pourrais pas te contenter de quelques poils de la crinière par exemple ? Cela devrait suffire non ?  
\- C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé... »

  
Ayant trouvé un compromis des plus acceptables, les deux compères allèrent voir Arès pour lui demander de leur prêter son épée. En effet cette arme – forgée par Héphaïstos – était capable de fendre la roche la plus dure comme si c'était du beurre, elle était donc l'outil idéal pour couper quelques poils de la peau du Lion de Némée. Le Dieu de la Guerre ne se fit pas prier pour apporter son aide et c'est ainsi qu'Héphaïstos put obtenir l'ingrédient nécessaire à la création de l'Armure d'Or du Lion.

  
Les yeux-diamants du félin se mirent à briller de mille feux puis s'éteignirent aussitôt. La tête bougea, faisant voleter la crinière, les grosses pattes aux griffes acérées raclèrent le sol, la longue queue fouetta l'air : le fauve de métal s'animait. Les Dieux eurent l'impression qu'une flamme s'était allumée dans le coeur de cet être. Puis la flamme devint brasier et se propagea à une vitesse folle dans tout son corps, lui donnant vie, force, chaleur et mouvement.

  
Et les yeux minéraux du Lion s'ouvrirent enfin sur ce monde chaud et lumineux qu'il n'avait pu qu'imaginer quand il était enfermé dans son écrin et qu'il contemplait maintenant dans toute sa gloire ! Il regarda tout autour de lui, émerveillé par tant de splendeur et de beauté, se gavant de couleurs, se nourrissant de musique et de sons... Et tous ces gens bellement vêtus aux visages souriants ! Chacun d'eux semblait lui dire : « Sois le bienvenu parmi nous ! ». Et ces paroles chaleureuses étaient pour lui, la plus douce et la plus belle des mélodies, emplissant son cœur de fierté, flattant son ego...

  
Contrairement au Scorpion, le Lion se sentait à l'aise dans l'Olympe, comme s'il y était né et y avait toujours vécu. Quant aux Dieux, ils ne l'effrayaient même pas, car il considérait - avec un orgueil qui n'appartenait qu'à lui – qu'il était leur égal !  
Puis, son regard se posa sur Athéna. Alors il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il avait été convoqué ici : un de ses « pairs », dont la nature était en harmonie avec la sienne, devait éveiller la formidable puissance qui sommeillait en lui, afin qu'elle puisse se manifester dans toute sa splendeur. « Il est ici ! Je le sens ! Mettons-nous à sa recherche ! ». Il déplaça, non sans une certaine grâce, son corps massif et musculeux et se mit à arpenter la salle, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour plonger son regard diamantin dans celui de chaque Immortel, comme s'il les sondait au plus profond de leur âme...

  
Finalement, à la stupéfaction générale, il s'arrêta devant le trône où était assis le Maître des Dieux et s'inclina devant ce dernier avec déférence. Puis il se redressa fièrement, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Zeus. Ce dernier - ainsi que l'assistance entière - parut quelque peu surpris que le Lion ait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Encore de l'imprévu !

  
\- « Le roi des animaux a choisi le Roi des Dieux ! dit Aphrodite d'une voix sucrée.  
\- Vile flatteuse ! répliqua-t-il en riant doucement. »

  
Puis il reporta son attention sur le fauve de métal, qui s'était mis à l'aise en se couchant avec nonchalance sur le dallage, au pied du trône de Zeus. Ce dernier ressentit une immense fierté d'avoir été choisi par le Lion. « Cette force de caractère, cette puissance, cette fougue, cette démesure, ce formidable appétit de vivre, c'est mon portrait craché ! » pensa-t-il.

  
Zeus était le Tout-Puissant, le souverain incontesté de l'Olympe, le maître du ciel et de la terre, le garant de l'ordre universel. Sa voix faisait force de loi, son verbe avait valeur de décret, aussi bien dans le monde des Immortels que dans celui des mortels. Sa volonté était toutefois limité par les arrêts du Destin.  
A l'instar des autres divinités, il aimait de temps à autre quitter l'Olympe pour descendre sur Terre. Là, il prenait une apparence humaine – ou animale – se glissant parmi les Hommes afin de s'immiscer dans leurs affaires, leur jouer un bon tour ou séduire quelque jolie mortelle – qu'elle soit pucelle ou femme mariée - qui avait attiré son attention...

  
En général, il était juste, bon, magnanime et généreux, se souciant du bien être de ses protégés, et plus particulièrement de ses enfants - immortels ou non . Mais quand il estimait – à tort ou à raison - que son autorité avait été bafouée ou remise en question, il pouvait parfois entrer dans de violentes colères – fort heureusement de courte durée. Dans ces moments là, tout et tous devaient s'incliner, plier, rompre devant son autorité souveraine : il ne commandait plus, il tonnait !  
A un moment donné, Héra, lassée et irritée de la tyrannie et de l'infidélité de son tumultueux époux, monta une opération, avec d'autres Dieux, visant à détrôner Zeus ! Fort heureusement pour ce dernier, elle échoua (3) . La tête pensante fut suspendue au Ciel par une chaîne d'or attachée aux poignets, une enclume à chacune de ses chevilles ; émues par ses cris de douleur, les autres divinités demandèrent à Zeus de la libérer. Magnanime, il s'exécuta, leur faisant néanmoins jurer sur le Styx de ne plus essayer de comploter contre lui à l'avenir. Il chassa de l'Olympe Apollon et Poséidon et pardonna aux autres participants (4), parce qu'ils avaient agi sous la contrainte.

  
Zeus se leva enfin de son trône, avec lenteur et majesté. Le Lion fit de même, se tenant prêt à recevoir la Parole Divine. Le Roi des Dieux était sur le point de prendre son sceptre, symbole de sa royauté, et de descendre les quelques marches le séparant du fauve, lorsqu'il se ravisa : il avait une meilleure idée. Il resta debout, surplombant l'Armure et prononça alors d'une voix forte – en comparaison celles d'Arès et d'Héraclès ressemblaient à des gazouillis d'oiseaux à peine sortis du nid ! - qui résonna dans tout l'Univers, comme s'il le prenait à témoin :

  
\- « MOI ZEUS, FILS DE CRONOS (5) ET DE RHÉA, TE DONNE COMME ARME, LION D'OR, LE FEU CÉLESTE, LA CHALEUR ET LA LUMIÈRE DIVINE !! TON RUGISSEMENT SERVIRA D'AVERTISSEMENT AUX INSENSÉS QUI AURONT EU L'AUDACE DE SE DRESSER CONTRE LES DIEUX, AFIN DE LES RAMENER A L'ORDRE ! S'ILS NE VEULENT PAS ENTENDRE RAISON, DÉCHAINE SUR EUX LA COLÈRE DES CIEUX : TES GRIFFES ET TES CROCS DECHIQUETERONT SANS AUCUNE PITIÉ CES IMPIES ET LES RÉDUIRONT EN CHARPIE ! JE DÉCRÈTE EN OUTRE QUE LE GUERRIER SACRE DU LION SERA LE PREMIER, AVANT LES ONZE AUTRES, A TE REVÊTIR ! J'AI DIT ! VA MAINTENANT ! »

  
Zeus fit apparaître dans sa main la Foudre (6) et la lança avec force sur l'Armure d'Or du Lion, enveloppant ce dernier d'une chape de lumière dorée. Le coup de tonnerre résonna jusqu'aux confins de l'Univers...

  
La Constellation du Lion se mit à briller de tous ses feux.

  
Lorsque le calme revint et que la lueur se dissipa, le Lion apparut sous les yeux des Dieux sous un jour nouveau : il paraissait transfiguré, comme si un peu de la puissance du Maître des Dieux était passée en lui. Il se déplaça jusqu'au centre de la salle, paradant fièrement sous l’œil émerveillé des Immortels qui l'acclamèrent et lui lancèrent des fleurs. Le fauve de métal s'immobilisa pendant un moment : les yeux clos, il savourait avec plaisir l'hommage qui était fait à sa magnifique personne.

  
Puis l'animal flamboyant bondit vers les Cieux, laissant derrière lui un sillage de flammes. Sur son passage, les Étoiles s'illuminèrent, formant ainsi une haie d'honneur et jetant à ses pieds leur précieuse poussière. Dès qu'il eut atteint la frontière séparant le monde des Dieux de celui des Hommes, il poussa un rugissement sauvage qui déchira les nuées.

  
\- « Si le futur porteur est de la même trempe que l'Armure... » murmura pensivement Aphrodite. Elle se mit alors à rêver, à essayer d'imaginer quelle apparence, quel visage pourrait bien avoir ce Guerrier Sacré...

  
(1) Poète itinérant de la Grèce Antique, chantait ou contait des histoires en s'accompagnant de la lyre. Le plus fameux d'entre eux est Homère.  
(2) Fils d'Echidna et de Typhon  
(3) Il fut libéré par Thétis la Néréide.  
(4) C'est à dire pratiquement tous les habitants de l'Olympe – y compris Athéna ! Seule Hestia ne participa pas à ce complot.  
(4) A ne pas confondre avec Chronos, le Temps.  
(5) Elle lui fut donnée par les trois Cyclopes Ouraniens : Argès (l'éclair), Stéropès (la nuée de l'orage) et Brontès (le tonnerre).


	12. LA REINE DES NEIGES

_« Belle et distinguée, mais toute de glace, de cette glace aveuglante et scintillante. » -_ Andersen – La Reine des Neiges

Zeus se rassit sur son trône l'air satisfait, pencha légèrement la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et se mit à caresser distraitement sa belle barbe neigeuse qui était étalée sur sa vaste poitrine. Figé dans cette attitude noblement rêveuse, il semblait plongé dans un monde que lui seul pouvait arpenter...

  
C'est alors qu'un battement d'ailes interrompit sa méditation.

  
Chaque Dieu de l'Olympe avait son oiseau préféré qui était à la fois son attribut et son emblème : ainsi, Aphrodite avait sa colombe, Apollon son corbeau (1), Athéna sa chouette, Héra son paon. Zeus, pour sa part, avait son aigle. C'était donc ce dernier qui avait, pour ainsi dire, « troublé » la méditation du Maître des Dieux, et qui était venu se percher sur l'un des accoudoirs de son trône.  
Il lui sourit avec chaleur, flattant de la main son magnifique plumage : « Alors mon tout beau, as-tu fait bon voyage ? As-tu vu des choses intéressantes ? ». Le rapace alla se poser sur le dossier du siège royal, puis pencha sa tête vers celle de son maître et ami comme s'il lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille...

  
Outre leur fonction symbolique, les oiseaux divins étaient en quelque sorte les yeux et les oreilles des Immortels, leurs servant ainsi de messagers, de confidents et d'espions.

  
\- « Oh oh ! Vraiment ? » dit Zeus d'une voix amusée. Il concentra alors son regard en direction de la Terre, traversant les nuages pour enfin atteindre le lieu que son aigle avait vu lors de son exploration : une jolie plage de sable blanc et fin, surplombée par une immense falaise et baignée par une mer paisible. Non seulement il voyait tout cela du haut de son trône, mais il pouvait également sentir l'air marin et entendre les vagues s'abattre sur la grève.

  
La Nuit reculait petit à petit devant le Jour, annoncé par l'Aurore aux doigts de roses qui ensuite laisserait la place à Hélios et à son attelage étincelant.

  
Et il la vit. Elle était nue, nageant au sein de l'élément liquide avec la grâce d'un dauphin. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle : une peau d'albâtre, un cou doux et soyeux comme celui des cygnes, des épaules droites, des seins ronds et fermes, des cuisses fuselées et lisses comme si elles avaient sculptées dans le marbre de Paros (2). Les traits de son visage étaient d'une perfection absolue, le tout encadré par une magnifique chevelure rousse qui tombait en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins... On eût dit une statue façonnée par un artiste de génie et qui aurait été rendue vivante par un puissant sortilège.  
Les yeux de Zeus se mirent à flamber de désir en voyant cette splendide jeune fille. Cette dernière sortit de la mer, toute ruisselante. Des gouttes d'eau coulaient sur ses courbes gracieuses pour aller se nicher dans les creux et les replis de son anatomie... Elle était comparable à Aphrodite émergeant nue de l'Océan (3) au jour de sa naissance...

  
\- « Qu'il est bon d'offrir son corps à la nature ! s'exclama t-elle d'une voix joyeuse qui évoquait le roucoulement d'une colombe.  
\- Moi c'est plutôt ton corps que j'ai envie de m'offrir ! pensa Zeus.  
\- Tu disais, chéri ? » dit une voix qui le fit sursauter.

  
Sorti de sa rêverie de façon si brutale et quelque peu confus, le Maître de l'Olympe se tourna vers son épouse : en effet, c'était elle qui venait de lui parler et qui maintenant le regardait d'un air intrigué... Zeus comprit alors qu'il avait été tellement captivé par la vision enchanteresse de cette beauté en train de s'ébattre dans l'onde, qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait en fait « pensé » tout haut !  
Reprenant rapidement empire sur lui-même il bredouilla une excuse :

  
\- « Pardon, je parlais tout seul ma chérie !  
\- Tu parlais tout seul... Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.  
\- Mais rien je t'assure ! Il m'arrive parfois de réfléchir à voix haute voilà tout !  
\- Ah ? Et à quoi réfléchissais-tu ?  
\- Eh bien, je me demandais quelle serait la prochaine Armure à se manifester... »

  
Héra ne répondit rien, hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la salle, apparemment satisfaite de l'explication de son époux... La Reine des Dieux était la Déesse du Mariage et de la Fidélité, de ce fait elle avait un don spécial lui permettant de savoir si un homme marié – mortel ou non et quel que soit l'endroit – était sur le point de tromper son épouse (et vice-versa). Malheureusement, pour une raison mystérieuse, ce pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas sur Zeus ! Donc en ce moment même, elle était incapable de sentir si son époux allait ou non la cocufier...  
Néanmoins, finaude – comme la plupart des femmes – et ayant appris à connaître Zeus au fil de leur union, Héra avait tout de suite senti qu'il lui faisait des cachotteries. Elle gardait donc un œil sur lui tout en faisant mine d'avoir gobé ces mensonges cousus de fils blancs...

  
\- « Je l'ai échappé belle ! pensa naïvement Zeus. N'empêche, cette créature m'a fait bouillir les sangs ! S'il n'y avait cette cérémonie, je serais déjà descendu sur Terre pour honorer ce corps superbe ! Mais si je partais maintenant, tout le monde s'en apercevrait à commencer par mon épouse... Donc pour le moment je suis coincé ici. Bah ! L'attente n'en rendra le plaisir que plus savoureux ! ». Il se mit à rire doucement dans sa barbe, faisant un petit clin d’œil à son aigle qui en retour le regarda d'un air complice...  
  
Aphrodite observait à la dérobée le Roi des Dieux avec un petit sourire en coin. A l'instar d'Héra, elle aussi avait un don spécial, d'une nature un peu différente toutefois : la Déesse de l'Amour savait instantanément quand un mortel ou un Immortel ressentait envers une personne du sexe opposé (ou du même sexe...), amour pur, passion dévorante ou tout simplement désir passager. Toutefois, contrairement à la Reine des Dieux son pouvoir n'était aucunement empêché avec Zeus. « Hé hé ! On dirait que notre souverain va ajouter un « trophée » de plus à son « tableau de chasse » ! » pensa-t-elle en sirotant son nectar. Cette amusante réflexion empruntée au domaine de prédilection d'Artémis, lui rappela sa petite conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son fils, Éros. Se tournant vers lui elle dit :

  
\- « Dis-moi, tu te souviens que tout à l'heure on parlait de tes flèches qui ne marchaient pas sur la chaste Artémis et tout ça...  
\- Euh oui... Pourquoi ?  
\- Eh bien, tu voulais ajouter quelque chose mais tu as été interrompu par le réveil du Lion et...  
\- Ah oui ! coupa-t-il. Excuse-moi, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête ! En fait je pense avoir trouvé un moyen pour que mes traits ensorcelés puisse agir sur Artémis.  
\- Lequel ?! demanda-t-elle toute excitée. Parle !  
\- C'est très simple, chuchota-t-il de façon à n'être entendu que par sa mère, il faudrait tremper mes flèches dans un peu de son sang pour passer outre son immunité.  
\- C'est très simple effectivement... Honnêtement, tu me vois aller devant elle et lui dire : « Ma chérie, puis je te faire une petite saignée ? » ?! Elle se douterait de quelque chose !  
\- C'est sûr que ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée...  
\- Tant pis, lâchons l'affaire ! N'empêche cela aurait pu être drôle... »

  
Déçue, elle promena son regard sur la salle et tomba sur Athéna en train de parler avec son mari. C'est alors qu'elle vit à côté de la Déesse aux yeux pers, la coupe contenant son précieux ichor... « Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! » se dit-elle. Faisant du coude à son fils et lui montrant du doigt le calice elle demanda à voix basse :

  
\- « Le sang d'Athéna pourrait-il faire l'affaire à défaut de celui d'Artémis ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, elle aussi a juré de rester vierge à jamais. Donc je dirais que oui.  
\- Fantastique ! Il suffit de lui en voler un peu et le tour est joué !  
\- Ben voyons ! Et comment comptes-tu faire cela sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive ?  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider ! »

  
C'est à ce moment là que l'urne du Verseau se nimba de la lueur dorée familière. Une fois de plus, Athéna se leva et se dirigea vers le coffre sacré. Une fois de plus, elle prononça les paroles rituelles. Une fois de plus, elle baptisa l'écrin de son fluide vital. Le couvercle se souleva avec douceur et se rabattit sans aucun bruit sur le côté. Il en sortit alors une poussière aussi brillante que la neige qu'éclairaient la lune et les étoiles des contrées lointaines du septentrion où régnait un éternel hiver, et que le moindre souffle de vent suffisait à soulever en fines volutes.

  
La poussière se répandit dans toute la salle, recouvrant rapidement le sol, les murs, les colonnes et les objets d'une mince couche de givre qui étincelait comme de minuscules diamants. Les Dieux eurent l'impression de se trouver à l'intérieur d'un château de glace ou d'une caverne de cristal.

  
Puis de l'écrin, jaillirent une myriade d'étoiles des neiges qui s'assemblèrent pour former l'image d'une splendide jeune femme à la peau et aux cheveux aussi blancs que l'ivoire le plus pur. Elle était vêtue d'une robe vaporeuse qu'on eût dit taillée dans un nuage. Son visage marmoréen était impassible, n'affichant aucune émotion visible. Elle tenait entre ses mains diaphanes une jarre qu'elle avait posée au creux de son épaule droite. L'image se brouilla, pour finir par disparaître complètement. Les parois s'abaissèrent et l'Armure d'Or du Verseau apparut.

  
Elle n'avait pas de jambes, juste un buste avec des bras qui tenaient au-dessus de sa tête une jarre en or. Elle était une statue dans tous les sens du terme : elle avait leur beauté froide et distante. Elle était tellement pure, tellement parfaite, tellement lisse qu'elle en devenait inhumaine... Il ne se dégageait aucun charme de sa personne, aucune chaleur, rien. Le Verseau n'éveillait aucun écho dans l'esprit de ceux qui le contemplaient. Il posait sur les êtres et les choses un regard vide, froid et absent qui semblait fixer quelque chose au lointain. Et cela ne l'en rendait que plus effrayant...

  
Les diamants constituant les yeux du Verseau s'illuminèrent faiblement puis la statue bougea ses bras, faisant pencher légèrement le vase qu'elle tenait. Un mince filet d'eau coula du récipient, se répandant petit à petit sur le dallage. Puis le liquide se mit à bouger de lui-même, comme animé d'une vie propre. Il serpenta sur le sol, tel un reptile se frayant un chemin à travers la végétation. Le ruisseau circula entre les Dieux qui observaient ce phénomène avec curiosité et amusement.  
Finalement, il s'arrêta devant un petit groupe d'Immortels qui étaient assis en demi-cercle dans une petite pièce attenante à la grande salle.

  
Éole, le Dieu des Vents, n'était pas venu seul : il avait tenu à amener avec lui ses vassaux qui étaient les Vents eux-mêmes. Ils soufflaient de par le monde, poussant les nuages dans le ciel, faisant ployer les hautes herbes et les roseaux, agitant les feuilles des grands arbres, gonflant les voiles des navires et emportant dans les airs les chants des aèdes, les rires des enfants, les hurlements des guerriers, les râles des mourants, les douces paroles des amoureux... Il y en avait en tout douze, mais parmi eux, quatre se distinguaient des autres, chacun représentant un point cardinal : Notos du Sud, Zéphyr de l'Ouest, Euros de l'Est et Borée du Nord.

  
C'était devant ce dernier que s'était arrêté le filet d'eau.

  
Aussitôt les Vents cessèrent leur conversation – qui était un étrange mélange de souffles, de murmures, de brises et de soupirs – et fixèrent avec étonnement ce prodige. Une expression de surprise amusée put se lire sur le visage de Vent du Nord, ordinairement impassible. Il se leva de son siège. Aussitôt, la petite source se mit à refluer, comme si elle inversait son mouvement. Il la suivit.  
Après être entré dans la grande salle, il s'arrêta un moment, le ruisseau fit de même. Ses yeux d'un bleu métallique contemplèrent la pièce entièrement couverte de givre et qui scintillait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines et il reprit sa marche, le filet d'eau continuant à se dérober devant lui.

  
Quand il atteignit enfin le Verseau, le liquide rentra dans la jarre, telle une cascade qui coulerait à rebours. Borée plongea son regard dans les yeux froids et fixes du Verseau et il y vit alors, l'espace d'un instant, les régions froides et inhospitalières, éternellement prises dans la glace, prisonnières de la Nuit durant six mois, où nulle forme de vie ne pouvait s'épanouir et où la Mort guettait les fous et les imprudents qui s'y aventuraient.  
Dans ce regard, il retrouvait la même rudesse, la même âpreté sauvage ainsi que la même beauté meurtrière de ces territoires arides dont il était le souverain incontesté. Son palais était perché au sein de hautes montagnes infranchissables, à l'extrême Nord du monde. Nul endroit n'était à l'abri de son souffle redoutable qui apportait avec lui la froidure de l'Hiver. Nul endroit, sauf un seul.

  
Car ces immenses espaces où régnait Vent du Nord, cachaient un écrin de verdure : l'Hyperborée (4). C'était une terre merveilleuse où régnait un éternel printemps. Là, vivaient les premiers Hommes, ceux de la Race d'Or, qui vécurent autrefois sous le patronage d'Ouranos : grands, beaux et immortels, ils ignoraient la vieillesse et la maladie. Gais et insouciants, ils vivaient dans la sérénité et la contemplation, ne connaissant ni les maux du corps ni les tourments de l'âme. Et la Mort n'était pour eux guère plus effrayante que le Sommeil. Les affres de la faim leur étaient également épargnés : de superbes arbres fruitiers abaissaient leurs branches jusqu'à leurs mains de telle sorte qu'il n'avaient nul besoin d'y grimper pour aller cueillir leurs fruits ; du lait et du miel coulaient de l'écorce de ces mêmes arbres. Dans cette contrée mythique, le lion et l'agneau vivaient en paix, des créatures fabuleuses, tels les griffons et les licornes, foulaient librement le sol herbu, de joyeuses Nymphes chantaient, dansaient et jouaient, leurs rires cristallins résonnant dans l'air printanier. Léto nacquit dans ce pays enchanteur, Apollon y séjourna durant son enfance, y retournant périodiquement selon un cycle astral de dix-neuf ans.

  
La tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, les mains croisées devant lui, Borée contempla longuement l'Armure du Verseau avec une expression de tendresse. On eût dit un jeune homme amoureux, couvant des yeux l'élue de son cœur...

  
A la fois émus et amusés, les Dieux observaient dans le plus grand silence ce tableau des plus charmants et des plus insolites. Ils n'osaient prononcer un seul mot, de peur de troubler l'échange muet entre ces deux êtres si différents et pourtant si proches.

  
Finalement, Borée sortit de sa rêverie, s'avança vers le Verseau et se pencha légèrement de façon à ce que son visage soit à la même hauteur que celui de l'Armure, rapprochant ses lèvres blanches des lèvres dorées. Pendant un moment, les Immortels crurent que Vent du Nord allait embrasser la statue... Mais il ne fit rien de tel : il se mit à souffler sur l'Armure, exhalant de minuscules cristaux de glace. Alors la bouche du Verseau s'ouvrit, absorbant cette poussière scintillante. Au début, le souffle ne fut qu'un simple courant d'air, puis le courant d'air devint brise, puis la brise devint un vent modéré, qui à son tour devint un vent fort. Finalement, ce fut une véritable tempête de neige – à une échelle plus réduite toutefois – qui entra dans le corps du Verseau !  
Pendant que Borée soufflait sur l'Armure, l'air de la salle devenait de plus en plus glacial... Les Nymphes et les Dieux commençaient à grelotter de froid et à claquer des dents. Très vite, leur haleine se changea en cristaux secs, leurs cheveux devinrent tellement durs qu'ils se mirent à craquer tandis que leurs sourcils et leurs barbes se pailletèrent de glace. Les vêtements, les coussins et les tentures devenaient de plus en plus rigides, se couvrant d'une grosse croûte de givre. Le nectar gela dans les coupes, d'ailleurs ces dernières étaient tellement glaciales qu'elles en devenaient brûlantes ! Les amphores contenant le précieux breuvage se mirent à exploser, leur contenu solidifié éclatant lui aussi en mille morceaux. Des fissures commencèrent à apparaître sur les murs et les colonnes...  
Les Immortels, qui n'avaient jamais connu la morsure du froid, eurent l'impression que l'Hiver s'était installé dans l'Olympe, et qu'il n'en repartirait jamais.

  
Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité, Borée cessa de souffler, se redressa et quitta la salle d'un pas tranquille, l'air satisfait. Alors les Étoiles du Verseau se mirent à briller comme des diamants.

  
L'Armure d'Or lévita doucement dans les airs, et fila vers la Terre en décrivant un élégant arc de cercle, laissant dans son sillage une myriade d'étoiles des neiges étincelantes.

  
(1) Avant qu'Apollon les maudisse, les corbeaux avaient un plumage blanc.  
(2) Ile de Grèce célèbre pour ses carrières de marbre.  
(3) Aphrodite veut dire « Née de l'écume de la mer »  
(4) littéralement « au-delà du Vent du Nord »


	13. LE RÊVEUR DES MONDES

_« I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I watched C-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhaüser gate... »_ \- Roy Batty, le chef des réplicants (joué par Rutger Hauer) - Blade Runner

 

\- « Ma foi, cela ne devrait pas me poser trop de problèmes.  
\- Donc tu acceptes ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Que ne ferait-on pas pour la plus belle des Déesses ?!  
\- Vil flatteur ! Tu vas me faire... »

Elle ne put achever sa phrase : mettant sa main devant sa bouche, elle se mit à éternuer violemment. Son interlocuteur se mit à soupirer : cela devait faire au moins la cinquième fois depuis le début de leur conversation...

\- « Tu as pris froid ! fit-il remarquer d'un ton légèrement amusé  
\- La faute aussi à Borée et à son souffle glacial !  
\- Si tu arrêtais aussi de te balader toute nue à longueur de journée... Il faudrait penser à te couvrir de temps à autre !  
\- Oh ça va ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que le Verseau allait choisir ce brasseur d'air frais. En plus, il aurait pas pu nous faire un petit discours comme les autres au lieu de refroidir toute la salle ! Même si l'air s'est réchauffé depuis son départ, je suis encore toute frigorifiée !  
\- Si tu veux, je peux te réchauffer ! » dit une voix derrière elle.

La principale intéressée se retourna et vit Pan qui la regardait avec une expression lubrique. Excédée, elle prit une coupe vide et la lui lança. Le Dieu-Bouc l'évita aisément, fit une grimace obscène à l'adresse de la Déesse et retourna voir ses sujets en sautillant.

\- « Quelle casse-pieds ! gronda-t-elle.  
\- N'empêche je le comprends, tu ne laisses pas de glace ! dit-il en riant doucement  
\- Ne me parle plus de glace ! Ca me fait... »

Elle éternua de nouveau... Ainsi intriguaient Aphrodite et Hermès : la première avait pris à part le second pour lui demander à voix basse s'il pouvait utiliser ses « dons » afin de dérober quelques gouttes de sang de la déesse Athéna.

\- « Comment comptes-tu procéder pour l'affaire qui nous intéresse ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Eh bien, je ferai comme tout bon voleur qui se respecte : j'attendrai le moment favorable ! répondit-il en faisant un petit clin d’œil.  
\- Je te remercie en tout cas de ton aide.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Euh... dit-il en baissant la tête et en prenant une petite voix, puis-je espérer une... récompense pour ce petit... service ? »

Aphrodite faillit éclater de rire. Quel comédien ! En fait, elle savait dès le départ que les services d'Hermès étaient rarement gratuits : si le fils de Zeus avait un sourire candide et un caractère des plus agréables, il pouvait se montrer aussi matois qu'un marchand Phénicien. Après tout, il était le patron des négociants...

\- « Tout ce que tu veux ! lui dit-elle d'une voix chaude et sucrée, chargée de sous-entendus... Le genre de voix qui aurait réveillé le désir d'un vieillard décédé depuis trois jours... Cela ne la dérangeait nullement de payer en nature, et ce pour trois raisons : premièrement, elle était la patronne - entre autres - des prostituées, donc ce genre de paiement était conforme à ses attributions. Deuxièmement, elle aimait joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Enfin troisièmement, elle ne savait rien faire d'autre !

\- Marché conclu ! répliqua-t-il, le regard pétillant. Bien entendu, je ne te demanderai pas _pourquoi_ tu as besoin de ce sang : cela ne me regarde pas ! »

Aphrodite fut sensible à cette délicatesse : « Tu n'auras pas affaire à une ingrate ! pensa-t-elle, j'ajouterai même quelques petits « suppléments » à ta récompense... ». Puis à voix haute : « Quittons cet air de complot, sinon on va finir par s'apercevoir qu'on trame quelque chose... ».

Ils se séparèrent sans un mot : leurs natures respectives étant proches sur bien des plans, ils n'avaient donc nul besoin d'en dire davantage, le silence suffisant amplement à sceller leur accord.

C'est alors que l'urne des Gémeaux se nimba de la lueur dorée familière. Tous les regards se braquèrent instantanément sur le coffre sacré. Athéna se leva et se dirigea vers lui. La Déesse aux yeux pers éprouva aussitôt une sensation des plus étranges : tout autour d'elle le temps semblait marcher au ralenti... En outre elle avait l'impression qu'au lieu de se rapprocher du récipient, ce dernier s'éloignait d'elle au fur et à mesure de sa progression...

« On dirait, pensa-t-elle, qu'il veut mettre de la distance entre lui et moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Plusieurs stades (1) nous séparent ! Un peu plus, et il va se retrouver à l'autre bout de l'Univers ! ». Pendant un instant, elle se crut dans un de ces rêves absurdes où l'on court à la recherche de quelque chose d'indéfini et qui nous échappe continuellement... Elle comprit alors que l'urne – ou tout au moins ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur – déformait le temps et l'espace tout autour d'elle, manipulant ainsi le tissu de la réalité comme bon lui semblait... « A moins que ce ne soit une illusion... pensa Athéna. Voire un subtil mélange du réel et de l'imaginaire... ». Elle eut alors l'idée de s'arrêter de marcher. Aussitôt, elle se retrouva devant l'urne tandis que le flot temporel reprenait son cours normal. « Elle s'amuse... pensa-t-elle. Si j'avais continué à entrer dans son jeu, dans un millénaire j'y étais encore ! ». Elle comprit que l'entité avait voulu lui montrer un petit échantillon de ses capacités... Souhaitant en finir au plus vite, elle entama le rituel d’Éveil ; quand un peu de son ichor toucha le coffre sacré, les Dieux purent entendre toute une série de cliquetis, de bruits d'engrenages et d'autres sons plus étranges les uns que les autres comme si quelqu'un avait actionné un mécanisme d'ouverture des plus complexes. Le couvercle s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, comme une porte dont les gonds n'avaient pas été huilés depuis longtemps.

De l'urne sortit alors des volutes de fumée blanche qui montèrent en tourbillonnant jusque dans les hauteurs de la salle. Au bout d'un moment, elles se stabilisèrent, formant une sorte de gros nuage qui planait au-dessus des têtes des Dieux. Puis la nuée se scinda en deux parties bien distinctes qui prirent petit à petit la forme d'éphèbes (2) qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Puis les images se brouillèrent pour finir par s'évaporer dans l'air. Bientôt l'Armure d'Or des Gémeaux apparut.

Le terme « insolite » était ce qui la caractérisait le mieux. Tout comme le Verseau, elle n'avait pas de jambes, mais un buste pourvu de deux paires de bras dont les mains semblaient tenir des objets invisibles. Un casque orné de chaque côté d'un masque finement ciselé complétait le tout. C'étaient surtout ces deux visages qui conféraient à cet ouvrage toute sa singularité : le premier était serein avec une certaine mélancolie dans le regard. Le second avait une expression moqueuse, lui donnant une expression à la fois malveillante et rusée. Dans son ensemble, la statue des Gémeaux évoquait plus une idole barbare qu'une Armure. Elle semblait habitée par deux esprits qui murmuraient, chuchotaient et se confiaient des secrets, similaires aux Démons qui accompagnaient chaque être humain, de sa naissance jusqu'au tombeau, le conseillant secrètement, le guidant subtilement, agissant, non pas directement, par la raison ou la réflexion, mais indirectement, par le biais d'inspirations soudaines, d'intuitions fulgurantes, et ce pour le meilleur ou le pire...

Les Gémeaux donnaient l'impression de détenir bon nombre de secrets : leurs yeux voyaient au-delà du voile qui séparait la Terre du reste de l'Univers, mirant des mondes lointains (et pourtant si proches par certains côtés) et inaccessibles au commun des mortels (ces derniers ne pouvant au mieux que les deviner), des mondes aux lois et à la logique différentes et dont la simple vision plongerait dans l'extase ou la folie (voire les deux) quiconque aurait eu la chance (ou la malchance) de les apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, mais que les Gémeaux pouvaient contempler sans ciller. Quant à leurs bras, ils semblaient autant de clefs permettant d'ouvrir les portes invisibles menant vers ces dimensions...

\- « Oh dis-donc, c'est quoi ce truc ?! »

Celui qui venait de s'exprimer ainsi était un Satyre qui s'était frayé un chemin à travers la foule et qui maintenant se dirigeait vers les Gémeaux d'un pas nonchalant. Le premier instant de surprise passé, les Dieux éclatèrent de rire devant le spectacle de ce Satyre qui examinait l'Armure comme si elle était une bête curieuse. D'autres hommes-boucs vinrent rejoindre leur compagnon, inspectant l’œuvre sous toutes les coutures : l'un faisait des grimaces au masque serein, un autre s'efforçait en vain d'écarter les doigts d'une des mains d'or, pliée en un poing serré - « pour voir ce qu'il cachait à l'intérieur ».

\- « T'as vu la tronche de celui-ci ? dit un Satyre à son congénère, désignant du doigt le visage malfaisant. On dirait Hermès quand il prépare un mauvais coup !  
\- Hermès prépare _toujours_ un mauvais coup ! » rectifia le second, provoquant à nouveau l'hilarité générale.

Intrigué par l'espace vide laissé par l'ouverture du casque, une des créatures ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le laissa bouche bée : devant lui s'étendait à perte de vue l'Univers dans toute sa gloire. De splendides nébuleuses aux couleurs chatoyantes et aux formes insolites erraient dans le vide, tels des morceaux de rêve qu'une divinité capricieuse à l'imagination débridée aurait laissés s'échapper durant son sommeil... Des galaxies formées d'un million de soleils évoluaient dans l'espace, en un vaste et lent mouvement circulaire, formant un ballet à la fois hypnotique et majestueux... De superbes comètes à la longue chevelure flamboyante fendaient l'espace, semblables à des flèches de lumière tirées par quelque archer céleste... D'insondables gouffres de ténèbres ouvraient leurs gueules béantes, pareils à de gigantesques monstres marins tapis au fond des océans, attirant irrésistiblement planètes et astéroïdes, les engloutissant à jamais...  
Le Satyre voyait tout cela comme l'on regarde un paysage d'une fenêtre. Il eut envie d'ouvrir cette fenêtre afin de partir à la découverte de ce Cosmos empli de merveilles et de mystères quand il fut secoué par l'épaule.

\- « Eh ! Qu'est ce que t'as à rester planté là ?! » l'apostropha un de ses compagnons.

Sursautant légèrement, il regarda celui qui l'avait tiré si brutalement de sa contemplation. Au bout d'un moment, il lui dit d'une voix hésitante : « Regarde par l'ouverture, ce... c'est magnifique ! ». L'autre s'exécuta et retira sa tête quelques secondes après.

\- « Y'a rien là-dedans !  
\- Pourtant j'ai vu l'Univers à travers ce trou, des étoiles et des...  
\- Dis-donc, t'aurais pas un peu forcé sur le vin ou le nectar tout à l'heure ?!  
\- Mais je t'assure que... »

C'est alors que les yeux de chaque visage ornant le casque des Gémeaux s'illuminèrent. Les Satyres reculèrent, quelques peu surpris. Puis les traits des deux masques s'animèrent, ouvrant leurs bouches, dilatant leurs narines et clignant des yeux. C'étaient surtout ces derniers qui retenaient l'attention : ils étaient humains. Loin d'atténuer l'aspect insolite de l'Armure, ils ne faisaient que le renforcer...

« Visage-serein » sourit aux Dieux, posant sur eux un regard amical et bienveillant. « Visage-malfaisant » toisait les Immortels avec une expression de dédain, comme s'il les considérait comme des êtres inférieurs...

Alors des bouches de l'idole sortirent les voix.. Chacune – tantôt masculine, tantôt féminine - avait une tonalité ou un registre bien précis : jeune, calme, enfantine, égrillarde, sensuelle, gutturale, rauque, grave, aiguë, moqueuse, cruelle, douce, impérieuse, sonore, mielleuse, enjouée, acérée, mélodieuse, méprisante, pure, stridente, pâteuse, doucereuse, rocailleuse, triste, angoissée, orgueilleuse, hystérique, passionnée, dure, colérique, énergique, sifflante, chantante, suppliante, chevrotante, enrouée, agressive, éraillée, tourmentée...

Elles donnaient toutes l'impression d'avoir été arrachées à la gorge de leurs légitimes propriétaires par un quelconque sortilège pour être ensuite enfermées dans l'Armure. Au début, elles prononçaient des suites de mots, des morceaux de phrases et des bribes de conversations, le tout dans la confusion la plus totale, créant ainsi une véritable cacophonie. Puis elles semblèrent se calmer et finirent par se taire.

Les mains d'or se mirent à bouger, agitant leurs doigts un court instant pour les désengourdir, puis ce fut au tour des bras qui se levèrent bien haut, les paumes tournées vers les Cieux : on eût dit des prêtres implorant leurs Dieux. Les voix se firent à nouveau entendre, non plus mélangées, mais unies en un choeur harmonieux à la sombre beauté, psalmodiant une sorte d'invocation :

Nous t'appelons,  
Nous t'invoquons,  
Toi qui règnes dans les mondes souterrains,  
Toi qui vis dans les ténèbres de l'existence,  
Toi qui murmures dans l'obscurité,  
Afin que par la force de ton Verbe,  
La formidable puissance qui sommeille en nous,  
Puisse se manifester dans toute sa gloire !

L'incantation enfla, gagnant en force et en intensité pour aller longuement se répercuter en écho vers la voûte céleste... Puis l'idole se tut à nouveau, attendant manifestement la venue de celui ou celle qu'elle avait invoqué. Les Dieux sentirent alors une présence terrifiante qui se rapprochait de plus en plus vite de l'Olympe. Ils eurent ensuite l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose était tapi dans un recoin obscur de la salle et les épiait... Puis cette sensation devint de plus en plus étouffante... Le ciel étoilé n'avait plus rien de rassurant : il semblait s'être transformé en une sorte d'entité maligne et sournoise. Les léopards de Dionysos émettaient des grognements menaçants, les Nymphes tremblaient de peur, regardant avec angoisse les Etoiles qui étaient autant d'yeux malfaisants, pareils à ceux d'un prédateur qui guettait sa proie avec avidité, s'apprêtant à fondre sur elle... L'une des divinités poussa un cri d'horreur : tendant un doigt tremblant, elle désigna la lune ronde qui avait pris une teinte rouge sang ! Puis l'astre se mit à couler comme de la cire, laissant de longues trainées écarlates dans le ciel qui était devenu aussi noir que l'Erebe (3)...

Petit à petit le liquide prit la forme d'une silhouette humanoïde, vêtu d'une longue robe et qui projetait son ombre immense sur la salle... La silhouette se teinta d'obscurité tandis qu'une aura violette l'enveloppait, la faisant se découper nettement dans les ténèbres...

Les bras toujours tendus, les Gémeaux poussèrent une clameur - mélange horrible et confus de grognements, de rires, de hurlements, de cris, d'exclamations et de pleurs – souhaitant ainsi la bienvenue à cet être.

Puis le décor redevint normal : les Etoiles brillaient à nouveau dans le ciel immense, la lune diffusait toujours sa douce clarté bienfaisante, quant à la gigantesque silhouette elle s'était volatilisée, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé... Les Immortels comprirent alors qu'ils avaient été victimes d'une illusion à grande échelle. Mais la présence terrifiante de l'être qui avait répandu la terreur et l'effroi dans l'Olympe était toujours là... C'est alors qu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre : il venait du couloir menant à la salle. Bientôt, les Dieux purent voir la même silhouette que tout à l'heure – réduite à une taille normale toutefois – s'avancer lentement vers eux...

(1) Ancienne unité de mesure des distances chez les Grecs et qui valait entre 147 et 192 mètres.  
(2) Jeune homme.  
(3) La partie la plus sombre des Enfers.


	14. LA TRINITE INFERNALE

  _« UN POUVOIR COSMIQUE PHÉNOMÉNAL !!!... Qui tient dans un mouchoir de poche !... »_ \- Le Génie dans _Aladdin_

 

La divinité franchit enfin le seuil et s'arrêta. Les Dieux purent enfin voir à quoi ressemblait le visiteur qui avait fait une entrée des plus remarquées dans l'Olympe : c'était une jeune fille à peine sortie de l'enfance, de taille moyenne, au corps souple et mince et aux membres fins et délicats. Elle avait une peau très pâle qui évoquait la froide lumière de la lune. Son visage avait quelque chose de félin avec son petit nez et sa petite bouche, ses pommettes hautes et ses yeux en amandes. Le tout était couronné d'une épaisse chevelure noire ramenée en chignon. Elle était vêtue d'un chiton (1) aux teintes sombres, accentuant sa pâleur et sa fragilité ; on pouvait sentir que ce corps menu cachait en réalité une puissance formidable (2).

  
Elle toisait les Dieux à la manière des chats : avec une expression mi-moqueuse, mi-cruelle.

  
\- « Qui es-tu ? demanda Arès.  
\- Tu me demandes qui je suis ?! répliqua-t-elle en prenant une mine boudeuse, ai-je été absente si longtemps au point que l'on en oublie jusqu'à mon nom ?! Je suis extrêmement déçue !!  
\- A force de se prendre des coups sur la tête, notre vaillant Dieu de la Guerre doit avoir perdu la mémoire, ou tout au moins le peu qu'il en avait ! » railla une voix qui venait d'en haut.

  
Surpris les Immortels levèrent la tête et virent une femme âgée qui se tenait contre le fut d'une des colonnes de la salle, parfaitement perpendiculaire à cette dernière ! Elle avait tout les attributs de la vieillesse : un corps ratatiné, une peau parcheminée, des cheveux gris et filasses, une bouche édentée, aux chicots répugnants... Elle portait une vieille robe rapiécée qui tombait en lambeaux et tenait à la main gauche un solide bâton de marche. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient la vitalité surnaturelle qui habitait cette vieille carcasse rabougrie : on pouvait y lire une antique sagesse mêlée à un soupçon de malice.

  
\- « Tu ferais mieux de demander à ta mère, la Reine des Dieux : c'est elle qui m'a banni autrefois ! » résonna une troisième voix qui venait d'une autre direction.

  
Telle une chauve-souris, une femme d'âge moyen se tenait debout, perchée sous une arcade, la tête en bas ! Elle était grande, belle et altière. Elle portait une longue robe aux motifs arachnéens, qu'on eût dit tissée dans la Nuit elle-même, se confondant avec sa belle chevelure noire de jais, toutes arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles. Ses yeux étaient deux puits de ténèbres insondables ; on avait la curieuse impression que des monstres pouvaient en surgir à tout instant.

  
\- « Hécate ! dit Héra.  
\- Bien, je constate que la mémoire te revient ! railla la vieillarde. Cela fait une éternité que nous ne nous sommes pas vues, n'est-il pas vrai ?  
\- Certes...  
\- On dirait que tu n'es pas très heureuse de me voir, les autres non plus ceci dit ! » persifla la jeune fille.

  
Effectivement, dans les yeux des Dieux, on pouvait y lire une sorte de crainte mêlée de respect. Chacun retenait son souffle, attendant la suite des événements. Même le puissant Zeus se tenait coi.

  
Chaque incarnation d'Hécate plongea alors son regard dans celui de chaque invité, lisant dans ses pensées, fouillant dans sa mémoire, passant au peigne fin son esprit, découvrant ainsi ses secrets, ses désirs, ses rêves, mettant à nu son âme comme on pèle un oignon... Pas un n'échappa à ce « viol » psychique. Quand ce fut au tour d'Héra, cette dernière se leva de son trône. « CA SUFFIT !! » hurla-t-elle d'une voix pleine de rage, qui emplit toute la salle, brisant d'un seul coup l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée.  
Droite, les poings serrés, les yeux brillants de fureur, la Reine des Dieux toisait les trois femmes avec mépris. Le Roi des Dieux regardait son épouse avec émotion et fierté : « Qu'elle est belle, qu'elle est digne, qu'elle est royale quand elle est ainsi ! pensa-t-il. C'est pour cette raison que j'aime la mettre en colère de temps à autre : elle n'en est que plus désirable ! »

  
\- « Ce que tu as à faire, fais le, et le plus vite possible ! Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois ! dit Héra d'une voix menaçante à l'adresse d'Hécate  
\- Soit ! dit la jeune fille.  
\- Finissons-en ! » croassa la vieille.

  
De sa démarche claudicante, s'aidant de sa canne, elle se déplaça le long de la colonne, se dirigeant vers le sol. La femme qui se tenait la tête en bas, disparut brusquement, réapparaissant la seconde d'après au beau milieu de la salle. La jeune fille se plaça à sa gauche, la grand-mère à sa droite. Elles pivotèrent, firent un pas en avant et se fondirent dans le corps de la troisième ! A présent, sous les yeux de l'assistance se dressait une seule et même personne : la Déesse Hécate dans toute sa sombre beauté.

  
Fille d'Astéria (3) et du sage Titan Persès. Elle vivait autrefois parmi les Olympiens, accordant aux mortels la prospérité, l'éloquence et la victoire. Chassée du Royaume des Dieux, elle chuta des Mondes Célestes pour échouer dans les Mondes Chtoniens, devenant tout comme Hadès et Perséphone, une divinité infernale. De son domaine souterrain, elle faisait naître les monstres, les démons, les spectres et les fantômes qui venaient hanter le sommeil des hommes. Elle était capable de donner corps aux pires cauchemars, les faisant passer de l'état virtuel à l'état réel. Déesse de la Magie, ses pouvoirs étaient terrifiants à la nuit tombée, sous la froide lumière de la Lune, à laquelle elle était assimilée.

  
Ses adoratrices – car c'étaient surtout les femmes qui la vénéraient - la représentaient souvent sous la forme d'une femme à trois corps (ou trois femmes adossées à une colonne) qui avait le même visage ou qui apparaissait sous un aspect différent : la Jeune Fille, la Femme et la Vieille. Son image se dressait souvent aux carrefours, ouvrant ainsi de nombreux chemins, qui étaient autant de possibilités, au voyageur.

  
Elle était redoutée et redoutable, les mortels comme les Immortels la craignaient. Même le Tout-Puissant Zeus réfléchissait à deux fois avant de la défier ! Elle n'était pas une adversaire à prendre à la légère car non seulement elle tirait sa puissance des Enfers mais également des Cieux. Tapie dans les ténèbres des Mondes Infernaux, au milieu du vide interstellaire ou encore à la lisière de la raison, elle savait beaucoup de choses avant tout le monde.

  
Néanmoins, ce serait une grossière erreur de la considérer comme « maléfique ». Elle symbolisait en fait les tréfonds de l'âme, véritable réservoir d'énergies primitives et bouillonnantes issues du Chaos Originel. En soi ces forces n'étaient ni bonnes ni mauvaises, mais elles étaient malgré tout dangereuses. Elles n'étaient pas pour les faibles et les timorés. Seul celui qui possédait la sagesse et la force d'âme nécessaires, était capable de manipuler cette masse indistincte et tourbillonnante sans se laisser submerger par elle, la sublimant, la faisant passer à un état supérieur ; celui là était le magicien : le véritable maître qui transformait le chaos en cosmos ordonné par la seule puissance de sa volonté et de son esprit.

  
Mais malheur à celui qui, dans son orgueil et sa folie, voudrait essayer de contrôler ces forces sans avoir les qualités requises : tôt ou tard, elles disloqueront son être et entrouvriront le sol sous ses pieds, le précipitant tout droit vers le Tartare ! Tel était le destin du sorcier – ainsi que son corollaire, l'apprenti-sorcier – véritable incarnation dépravée du mage.

  
De l'index, les Gémeaux firent signe à Hécate de s'approcher d'eux. Lorsqu'elle arriva à portée de l'Armure, deux bras se saisirent du bas de la robe de la sombre Déesse et l'apportèrent au niveau des lèvres du masque serein qui baisa l'étoffe. La face mauvaise fit de même. On eût dit des vassaux jurant allégeance à leur suzeraine. A nouveau le regard de la Reine des Ténèbres croisa celui de la Reine des Dieux. Cette dernière était une des rares personnes à ne pas redouter ses sortilèges et pour cause : c'était elle qui l'avait chassé autrefois. Quant au motif, il était des plus saugrenus : Hécate lui avait volé sa trousse de maquillage !

  
La fille d'Astéria reporta son attention sur l'Armure. Elle prit dans ses mains celles des Gémeaux et ferma les yeux : elle donnait l'étrange impression de communier avec les deux Démons qui cohabitaient au sein de la carapace dorée, s'échangeant par la pensée bon nombre de secrets. Une aura violette enveloppa la sombre déesse. Sa présence emplit la salle à un point tel que les Dieux eurent la sensation désagréable qu'Hécate était partout et nulle part à la fois. Plus d'un tourna la tête pour voir si elle n'était pas derrière lui.  
Puis le décor disparut subitement ! Les Immortels se tenaient maintenant au sein d'une immensité obscure où des centaines d'images de la Reine Noire en compagnie de l'Armure flottaient, venant d'un point, allant vers un autre, disparaissant pour réapparaître en un autre endroit. Certaines étaient de taille normale mais d'autres étaient de proportions gigantesques, dominant les Dieux qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Dans les yeux de la Déesse comme dans l'ouverture du casque des Gémeaux dansaient des univers entiers.

  
Puis Hécate parla. Tout comme l'Armure, ce furent des centaines de voix qui sortirent de sa bouche résonnant dans le vide, se répercutant en écho dans toutes les directions du Cosmos :

  
\- « MOI, HÉCATE, FILLE D'ASTERIA ET DE PERSES, TE DONNE A TOI, ARMURE D'OR DES GÉMEAUX TOUT POUVOIR SUR LES DIMENSIONS : TES YEUX VERRONT A TRAVERS LE VOILE MYSTIQUE QUI SÉPARE LES MONDES, TES MAINS OUVRIRONT LES PORTES MENANT VERS CES UNIVERS LOINTAINS ; TU POURRAS LES ARPENTER LIBREMENT, Y PRÉCIPITER TES ENNEMIS, LES FAISANT ERRER POUR L’ÉTERNITÉ OU ENCORE Y CHERCHER DE L'AIDE PARMI LEURS HABITANTS. NULLE PRISON, NULLE BARRIÈRE NE SAURAIT TE RETENIR. TU POURRAS DISTORDRE L'ESPACE ET LE TEMPS A TA GUISE. JE TE DONNE ÉGALEMENT TOUT POUVOIR SUR LES RÊVES, LES ILLUSIONS ET LES CAUCHEMARS, CAR EUX AUSSI SONT, A LEUR MANIÈRE, DES DIMENSIONS. ENFIN, SI TA VOLONTÉ EST SUFFISAMMENT FORTE, TU POURRAS ENFERMER DES PLANÈTES DANS TES MAINS, JONGLER AVEC DES SOLEILS, FAIRE EXPLOSER DES GALAXIES OU CRÉER DES MONDES ENTIERS PAR LA SEULE FORCE DE TON ESPRIT. RESTE A SAVOIR SI CE DERNIER SAURA CAPABLE DE SUPPORTER UNE TELLE PUISSANCE, COMPARABLE A CELLE DES DIEUX, SANS SOMBRER DANS LA FOLIE... VA MAINTENANT !!! »

  
Et ce furent les ténèbres absolues, épaisses, dans lesquelles on n'y voyait goutte ! Puis la lumière revint, et avec elle le cadre familier et rassurant de l'Olympe. Au centre de la salle, nulle présence d'Hécate et de l'Armure d'Or : toutes deux avaient disparu, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

  
Dans le ciel, la Constellation des Gémeaux brillait de tous ses feux.  
   
(1) Tunique fine et plissée portée par les femmes dans la Grèce antique.  
(2) Formidable est à prendre ici dans son sens originel : redoutable, causant une grande crainte  
(3) La nuit étoilée


	15. LE PORTEUR DE LUMIERE

_« Je gravirai l'espace infini,_  
_Je traverserai l'esprit de la terre,_  
_Je cheminerai dans la lumière,_  
_Et j'atteindrai l'étoile... »_

                                                                             - Textes des Sarcophages Égyptiens

 _« Malheur à vous, scribes et pharisiens hypocrites! parce que vous fermez aux hommes le royaume des cieux; vous n'y entrez pas vous-mêmes, et vous n'y laissez pas entrer ceux qui veulent entrer. »_ \- Évangile selon Saint-Matthieu

  _« La vérité. Voilà oui, il faut la vérité avant toute chose. Quand un homme ment, c'est une part de notre monde qu'il assassine. »_ \- Merlin dans _Excalibur_ de John Boorman

 

  
   
Toute l'Olympe était plongée dans le silence : aucun Dieu n'osait esquisser le moindre geste ou prononcer la moindre parole tant la démonstration de puissance d'Hécate les avait impressionnés au plus haut point. Même après son départ, l'atmosphère était encore imprégnée de son aura comme si la salle était hantée par un fantôme... Au bout d'un moment, Arès se leva et dit :

  
\- « J'ai à faire sur Terre : une guerre s'y prépare ! »

  
Au son de cette voix tonitruante, les Immortels sortirent de leur torpeur et regardèrent avec une certaine reconnaissance le fils de Zeus : mine de rien, ce dernier avait brisé la chape de plomb qui s'était abattue sur le Royaume des Dieux.

  
\- « Venez mes enfants, continua Arès, s'adressant à Déimos et Phobos, allons nous amuser un peu ! »

  
Ils coiffèrent leurs casques, prirent leurs armes, saluèrent leurs congénères et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Quelques Satyres – qui avaient retrouvé un peu de leur entrain – improvisèrent un chant qui vantait les qualités guerrières du bouillant fils de Zeus :

  
_Le grand Arès avec hardiesse,_  
_S'en va-t-en guerre plein d'allégresse,_  
_Il va trancher tout en finesse,_  
_Distribuant avec largesse,_  
_Force coups d'épée et coups de lance,_  
_Montrant ainsi toute sa puissance,_  
_A moins que, faute de vigilance,_  
_Son cul se prenne un coup de lance !_

  
Toute la salle explosa de rire en entendant les dernières paroles de cette chansonnette. « Petits cons ! » grommela le principal intéressé, tout en jetant un regard mauvais aux créatures. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et sortit de l'Olympe tout frétillant. Il était satisfait pour deux raisons : la première est qu'une des douze Armures d'Or l'avait élu pour qu'il lui donne son pouvoir ; et la seconde, c'est que comme Athéna allait être retenue jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie, il aurait les coudées franches et pourrait ainsi donner libre cours à sa soif de carnage, sans que la fille de Zeus vienne mettre son grain de sel. « Quant à Aphrodite, murmura-t-il avec délectation, ce n'est que partie remise ! Et puis, l'amour est plus excitant après une bonne guerre !! ».

  
Il ponctua ses dernières paroles d'un éclat de rire tonitruant qui résonna dans tout l'Olympe.

  
La Déesse de l'Amour regardait s'éloigner son amant avec un peu de regret quand elle entendit la voix d'Hermès lui souffler à l'oreille :

  
\- « Mission accomplie ! dit le Dieu des Voleurs en montrant discrètement une petite fiole contenant un liquide écarlate.  
\- C'est vrai, tu as réussi ?! dit-elle d'une voix excitée.  
\- Un ton plus bas ma jolie : on va nous entendre !  
\- Tu as raison, excuse-moi ! Alors, comment as-tu fait ?  
\- Oh ! C'était facile avec cette Hécate et ses tours de magie qui retenaient l'attention des autres : j'aurais pu délester tous les Dieux de leurs possessions sans qu'aucun ne s'en aperçoive ! Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'un bon voleur attend toujours le moment favorable pour commettre son larcin ? »

  
Tout autour d'eux, la vie olympienne reprenait : les rires fusaient à nouveau, les coupes s'entrechoquaient, les conversations allaient bon train, chassant, exorcisant les derniers miasmes de la présence de la Reine Noire. Les Dieux étaient des grands enfants, et comme tous les enfants ils oubliaient vite les désagréments.

  
\- « En tout cas, je te félicite ! poursuivit Aphrodite. Puis-je avoir maintenant le sang d'Athéna ?  
\- Et où le cacherais-tu, vu que tu ne portes pas de vêtements ?! fit-il remarquer d'un air amusé, son regard s'attardant sur les courbes gracieuses de son corps nu...  
\- Mince, tu as raison ! Bah ! Tu me le donneras après la fin du rituel, quand nous nous serons retirés dans un coin tranquille pour parler de ta récompense. Elle accompagna cette dernière phrase d'un petit geste plein d'éloquence...  
\- C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi ma belle ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix enjouée.  
\- Allez, file maintenant vilain garçon avant qu'on se fasse remarquer, et d'ici là tiens ta langue ! »

  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ces deux là ? » pensa Athéna qui avait observé, mi-inquiète, mi-amusée, la Déesse de l'Amour et le Messager des Dieux converser à voix basse... « J'aurais bien aimé savoir de quoi ils discutaient. » continua-t-elle. Finalement, haussant ses belles épaules elle sourit : « Oh, et puis après tout ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! Laissons les à leurs petites intrigues sans intérêt : c'est de leur ressort, pas du mien ! Il faudrait quand même qu'Héphaïstos fasse... ».

  
Le coffre sacré du Sagittaire s'illumina, interrompant le cours de ses réflexions. Comme par magie, le silence se fit à nouveau dans la salle, non pas un silence angoissé comme celui qui avait succédé au départ d'Hécate, mais un silence solennel, comparable à celui qui précédait les cérémonies religieuses. Le Sagittaire n'était même pas encore sorti de son écrin, qu'il imposait déjà le respect. La Déesse aux yeux pers se leva, prononça la formule rituelle et baptisa l'urne avec un peu de son sang.  
Quand le couvercle se souleva, une légère odeur d'encens se répandit dans les airs. Du sarcophage sortit l'image lumineuse d'un Centaure archer. Les parois s'abaissèrent avec une lenteur majestueuse, dévoilant, sous les yeux ravis des Dieux, l'Armure.

  
Qu'elle était belle, qu'elle était gracieuse, qu'elle était aérienne ! Avec ses grandes ailes, on eût dit un oiseau sur le point de s'envoler. Son visage radieux et souriant aurait redonné courage au plus désespéré. Sa flèche d'or pointée vers les Cieux, encochée dans la corde de son arc fièrement brandi vers les Étoiles, n'était nullement menaçante : elle semblait plutôt indiquer une direction ou un but à atteindre.

  
Tout comme le Lion, le Sagittaire était un guerrier de lumière. Toutefois ses principaux ennemis n'étaient pas matériels, mais immatériels : ils étaient le Mensonge, l'Ignorance et la Peur. Ainsi cet archer céleste, dont la flèche d'or était un fanal au sein des ténèbres les plus épaisses, incarnait le philosophe, le poète, le sage, le mystique ou l'ermite, combattants de l'Esprit, fervents défenseurs du Bien, serviteurs de la Vérité, exaltant, faisant chanter ce qu'il y avait de plus beau et de plus noble en l'homme. Ces êtres ne mourront jamais car ils sont les Vivants, ceux dont les noms resteront à jamais gravés dans la mémoire collective de l'humanité et dont les âmes deviendront des étoiles, servant ainsi de points de repère aux générations futures.  
Néanmoins, ce guerrier était capable de se battre au sens propre du terme : le Mal pouvait s'incarner dans un corps fait de chair et de sang et il se devait de l'affronter quel que soit son visage : alors sa flèche d'or transperçait l'obscurité et frappait sans pitié l'impie, en plein cœur et avec force !

  
A l'instar des Gémeaux, le Sagittaire avait à sa disposition les forces primitives de l'âme, les puissances redoutables de la nature, symbolisées par sa partie basse, chevaline ; quant à la partie haute, humaine, elle représentait l'Esprit. La seconde moitié dominait la première semblable au véritable Chevalier, celui qui maîtrisait à la perfection sa monture, et qui non seulement ne se laissait pas entraîner par elle, mais arrivait en outre à la domestiquer, à la dompter, combinant harmonieusement action et contemplation. En cela le Sagittaire était semblable aux Centaures (1), dont le plus fameux, Chiron, fut le précepteur de bon nombre de Héros, tels Achille, Jason ou Ulysse. Un jour, ce sage entre les sages fut accidentellement blessé par l'une des flèches d'Héraclès (2) ; il souffrit jour et nuit, la Mort ne pouvant mettre un terme à sa perpétuelle agonie, car il était immortel. Pris de pitié, Zeus plaça son image dans le Ciel où elle devint la Constellation du Sagittaire.

  
Les yeux-saphirs de l'archer s'allumèrent un court instant puis l'Armure d'Or s'anima : ses ailes se déployèrent, ses sabots se mirent à racler le sol, son beau visage au sourire lumineux et à la magnifique chevelure dorée bougea légèrement, posant sur les Dieux un regard plein de douceur et de bienveillance. Puis il leva son arc à la verticale et relâcha la corde : la flèche d'or bondit vers les Cieux, si loin qu'elle sembla se perdre parmi les étoiles. Puis elle décrivit une courbe élégante et retomba vers l'Olympe, se fichant dans le sol de marbre en douceur et sans faire le moindre bruit.

  
Elle avait atterri aux pieds d'Apollon.

  
S'il n'était pas le Dieu du Soleil, il n'en symbolisait pas moins ses rayons bienfaisants. Fils de Zeus et de Leto, frère jumeau d'Artémis, il vint au monde juste après cette dernière. Élevé par les Muses (3), il devint en l'espace de sept jours un magnifique jeune homme à la chevelure aussi brillante que l'astre du jour. Outre sa splendide apparence, il reçut le don de divination mais également le talent dans divers domaines : ainsi il excellait dans la peinture, la musique, la sculpture, l'architecture, la médecine, la poésie...

  
Tout comme sa sœur, il portait un arc – d'argent - qu'il maniait à la perfection. Mais contrairement à elle, il n'était point chaste, ayant eu de nombreuses aventures amoureuses aussi bien avec des divinités qu'avec des mortelles. Si Artémis était sauvage et farouche, préférant vivre dans la forêt, loin de toute habitation humaine, Apollon était aimable et enjoué, appréciant la compagnie des hommes ainsi que la vie en société.

  
Sa victoire sur Python, le serpent des mondes souterrains, symbolisait le triomphe de la Lumière sur les Ténèbres, la suprématie de l'Ordre sur le Chaos. Aux yeux des Grecs, il incarnait la grandeur et le rayonnement de la civilisation en général, et de la leur en particulier.

  
Mais ce Dieu sage et mesuré pouvait être encore plus violent que sa sœur. Ce fut lui qui fit écorcher vif le Satyre Marsyas qui avait osé le défier lors d'un concours de musique organisé par le roi Midas. Coronis, l'une de ses conquêtes, le trompa avec un autre homme ; fou de colère, Apollon les tua tous les deux en les lardant de traits. Néanmoins, il sauva l'enfant que la jeune fille avait eu avec le Dieu-Soleil, et qui était encore dans le ventre de sa mère. Cet enfant devint plus tard le Dieu de la Médecine : Asclépios.

  
A deux reprises il fut banni de l'Olympe. La première fois, ce fut à cause de sa participation au complot contre Zeus. La seconde fois (4) eut pour origine la mort d'Asclépios qui avait réussi à ressusciter plusieurs morts grâce à ses talents de médecin ; Hadès, fort irrité et craignant que le fils d'Apollon n'empiète sur son territoire, alla s'en plaindre à Zeus. Ne voulant pas entrer en conflit avec son frère, le Maître de l'Olympe foudroya Asclépios ! Ivre de rage, Apollon déchaîna sa colère sur les Cyclopes d'Héphaïstos, qui forgeaient les traits de foudre du Roi des Dieux, en les criblant de flèches. Comble d'ironie, c'étaient ces mêmes Cyclopes qui fabriquaient les flèches du Dieu-Soleil...

  
Donc à deux reprises, il fut obligé d'arpenter la Terre comme un simple mortel, ses prérogatives divines lui ayant été retirées. Lors de son premier séjour, il participa à la construction des murailles de Troie, sous les ordres du roi Laomédon. Poséidon – qui lui aussi avait été chassé de l'Olympe – lui porta assistance. Grâce aux talents d'architecte du premier et à l'immense force de travail du second, les fortifications de la cité furent érigées en trois ans. Laomédon, peu scrupuleux, refusa de récompenser les deux Dieux pour leurs efforts, pensant avoir affaire à de simples mortels qu'il pouvait exploiter sans vergogne... Dépités, les pseudo-mortels quittèrent donc le palais royal. Par la suite, ils demandèrent à Zeus de leur restituer leurs attributions divines. Ce dernier, estimant que son frère et son fils s'étaient suffisamment amendés, accepta leur requête. A peine eurent-ils récupérés leurs pouvoirs, qu'Apollon et Poséidon se vengèrent de leur ancien employeur : le premier déclencha une épidémie de peste sur la ville tandis que le second souleva un raz-de-marée qui inonda la plaine de Troie !

  
Durant son second séjour parmi les hommes, Apollon dut garder pendant un an les troupeaux d'Admète, roi de Phères, qui le traita avec respect : chaque soir, après son travail, le Dieu était convié à la table du jeune monarque. Nul hôte n'eut d'invité plus merveilleux, ce dernier régalant son auditoire de chansons, de musique et de poésie. Sa tâche terminée, il bénit les troupeaux du souverain pour le remercier de sa gentillesse.

  
Avec le recul, Apollon s'aperçut que ces deux exils forcés furent pour lui une véritable bénédiction : en côtoyant les mortels – les humbles comme les puissants, les vertueux comme les scélérats – et en partageant au quotidien leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs souffrances, leurs plaisirs, leurs attentes et leurs interrogations, il apprit l'humilité et la compassion, gagnant en sagesse et en maturité. Sur le fronton de ses temples, il fit graver l'inscription « Connais-toi toi même » (5), invitant le pèlerin à s'interroger sur sa nature profonde ainsi que sur sa relation avec le Cosmos, les deux étant intimement liées.

  
Grâce à son don de divination, Apollon avait su dès le départ que le Sagittaire allait le choisir, ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement d'être ému. Il se leva. L'archer divin faisait face au Centaure archer. Ils avaient tous les deux le même visage lumineux, la même beauté radieuse et solaire, la même sérénité contemplative, le même sourire indéfinissable. On eût dit deux frères. Mettant sa dextre dans celle de l'Armure, comme l'on serre la main d'un ami, il prononça d'une voix chaleureuse :

  
\- « Archer Céleste, moi, Apollon, fils de Zeus et de Léto, je te donne la Lumière : ta flèche d'or sera le flambeau qui illuminera l'obscurité la plus épaisse, redonnant espoir à ceux qui l'ont perdu et guidant les égarés vers la voie juste ; ton arc sera un pont entre la Terre et le Ciel, reliant l'humain et le divin ; tes ailes te permettront de t'affranchir des contingences matérielles et de bondir vers les Étoiles. Sois un modèle, une source d'inspiration pour tes semblables afin qu'eux aussi puissent entrer dans la Lumière. Fais ressortir la grandeur et la noblesse qui sommeille en chaque être, ne te laisse pas aveugler par la colère et fais preuve de sagesse en toutes circonstances. Quant à ceux qui cherchent à perdre les autres en les attirant vers des fausses voies, frappe les de ta flèche d'or ! Qu'elle soit infaillible et qu'elle frappe de plein fouet et sans aucune pitié le Mal, tels les rayons du Soleil dissipant les ténèbres ! Va maintenant, Porteur de Lumière, Hérault Céleste, Messager de l'Espoir ! »

  
Toujours souriant, le Sagittaire ramassa sa flèche, l'encocha, tendit la corde de son arc et tira de nouveau, non pas vers le haut, mais vers la Terre. Le projectile fila telle une comète, répandant sur son passage de la poussière dorée qui semblait former dans le Ciel une sorte de pont scintillant. Après avoir fait une profonde révérence devant Apollon et les autres Dieux, le Centaure emprunta cette passerelle. Il galopa au milieu des Étoiles, ces dernières s'écartant respectueusement sur son passage, fendant l'espace, tel un météore.  
   
_(1) Il existe d'autres Centaures, les fils d'Ixion et d'une nuée. Ceux là sont violents et brutaux. Sous l'emprise de l'alcool, ils deviennent de véritables bêtes fauves !_  
_(2) Qui avaient été enduites du sang de l'Hydre de Lerne, un poison des plus virulents._  
_(3) Filles de Zeus et de la Titanide Mnémosyne (la Mémoire)_  
_(4) Et encore si Léto n'était pas intervenue en sa faveur auprès de Zeus, Apollon aurait été précipité vers le Tartare..._  
_(5) La phrase complète est « Connais-toi toi-même et tu connaîtras l'Univers et les Dieux »._


	16. SERENITE

_Heureux ceux qui ont le cœur pur, car ils verront Dieu !_ \- Marc 5 : 8

 

« En taureau ? Déjà fait. En cygne ? Pareil. » Tout en caressant sa belle barbe neigeuse, Zeus réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'aborder cette splendide créature, aperçue peu de temps auparavant, sans l'effaroucher. Car bien entendu, dans l'esprit du puissant souverain du Ciel, les belles jeunes filles étaient toujours timides et que par conséquent, un rien les effrayait ! « En pluie d'or, comme je l'ai fait pour Danaé (1) ? Mouais... De toute manière, recourir à un stratagème déjà utilisé ne m'intéresse pas : autant essayer de trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus original... » Le Roi des Dieux aimait faire travailler son imagination quand il s'agissait de séduire une jolie mortelle : cela alimentait son désir tout en faisant passer le temps de façon agréable. « En buisson ardent ? Ça ne marchera pas et puis je crois que ça a déjà été pris... En crapaud ? Bof ! En mouche ? Trop risqué : je pourrais me prendre un coup de tapette ! »

  
\- « C'est bon, murmura Aphrodite à Éros, j'ai réussi à obtenir le sang de l'autre mijaurée !  
\- Excellent ! Comment as-tu fait ?  
\- Disons que j'ai fait appel à la personne la plus compétente pour ce genre de tâche... fit-elle avec un petit clin d’œil.  
\- Fort bien ! Avec ceci, je vais pouvoir créer quelques flèches ensorcelées, spécialement adaptées à notre chère Déesse de la Sagesse. Il est fort possible qu'elles marchent avec Hestia et Artémis d'ailleurs.  
\- Fantastique ! Combien pourras-tu confectionner de traits avec ce sang ?  
\- Je dirais deux ou trois, voire quatre, mais pas plus.  
\- Hum, je pense que ça ira.  
\- Au fait, quel type de flèche veux-tu que j'utilise sur Athéna ? Amour Véritable ? Passion ? Amourette ? Luxure ? Amour Platonique ? Am...  
\- Amour Platonique ? C'est quoi ça ?!  
\- C'est plus une union spirituelle que charnelle : les deux êtres s'aiment mais ils ne se livrent guère aux plaisirs de la chair. C'est très poétique !  
\- Oui c'est très poétique... fit-elle, nullement convaincue. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de fréquenter Apollon... pensa-t-elle. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de s'aimer sans faire l'amour. Bah ! Laissons le s'amuser avec son « invention », de toute manière je suis prête à parier que ça ne fera jamais recette ! Elle reprit à voix basse : une flèche de Luxure suffira amplement, ça la décoincera une bonne fois pour toutes !  
\- C'est sûr que ça mettra un peu de piment dans sa vie, dit Eros avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.  
\- Et ça lui rabattra son caquet : elle arrêtera de prendre ses grands airs et de nous faire la morale !  
\- Et puis qui sait ? Elle pourrait tomber enceinte.  
\- Ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau ! Au fait, qui la déflorerait ?  
\- Bonne question, je vais y réfléchir. »

  
A ce moment précis, la lueur dorée familière enveloppa l'urne de la Vierge. Aussitôt, la Déesse aux yeux pers se leva et entama de nouveau le rituel destiné à éveiller l'Armure qui sommeillait à l'intérieur de son écrin doré. Quand le couvercle se souleva doucement, une douce odeur de fleurs et d'herbe fraîchement coupées embauma la salle, puis l'image d'une belle jeune fille, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et tenant à la main gauche un épi de blé, apparut dans les airs, puis elle se brouilla et éclata dans le plus grand silence, projetant sur le sol une pluie de pétales.

  
A genoux, les mains jointes, le visage serein, les yeux clos : l'Armure d'Or de la Vierge apparut devant les Immortels dans l'humble attitude du suppliant. Elle donnait l'impression de contempler un monde infiniment plus vaste que le monde visible : elle scrutait l'Invisible. Elle parlait à Dieu, non pas à un Dieu en particulier, mais Le Dieu, celui qui était en toutes les divinités et en tous les hommes, celui qui adoptait toutes les formes et qui en même temps n'en avait aucune, celui que de rares élus pouvaient voir et entendre. La Vierge était de ceux là.

  
Elle n'était que douceur, réserve, calme et tranquillité : elle invitait au repos et à la méditation, loin du bruit, du fracas et de la fureur du monde extérieur. Elle prenait garde à ne point être souillée par les bassesses et les turpitudes du genre humain, tout en éprouvant à son égard une immense pitié ainsi qu'une profonde compassion. Elle était comme le lotus qui, malgré le fait qu'il s'épanouissait au sein des eaux fangeuses et putrides des marécages, restait intact et pur.  
Mais en même temps, elle avait en elle quelque chose de sauvage, d'indomptable, de spontané, de fou aussi, qui pouvait parfois la pousser à se jeter en plein cœur de la bataille avec une joie, une ferveur, un enthousiasme invincibles. La Vierge était donc à la fois très folle et très sage, mais en réalité, elle n'était ni l'une ni l'autre, elle était tout simplement absente : elle n'avait pas désirs ou d'émotions qui venaient parasiter sa pensée, sa volonté s'effaçait devant celle de Dieu ou pour être exact, son ego diminuait tandis que Lui croissait en elle, tel un bel arbre dont les branches s'étendaient vers le ciel et dont les racines plongeaient profondément dans le sol.

  
La Vierge se mit à bouger imperceptiblement : ses ailes s'agitèrent doucement, ses doigts ses décroisèrent, son visage s'anima quelque peu. Elle se redressa, se tenant debout au beau milieu de la salle, les bras le long du corps. Seuls ses yeux demeuraient clos.

  
Puis elle se mit à marcher, passant entre les Dieux qui s'écartaient d'elle avec déférence. Curieusement, la Vierge ne faisait aucun bruit quand elle se déplaçait, comme si elle craignait de troubler le silence qui s'était installé tout autour d'elle quand elle avait fait son apparition. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, chacun ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur : elle s'était immobilisé devant Dionysos !

  
Confortablement couché sur un gros coussin, les mains posées sur sa poitrine, un sourire béat épanouissant sa face rubiconde, ce dernier cuvait tranquillement son vin, complètement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui... Estomaquée, l'assistance ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi la Vierge, si douce, si pure, si éthérée, si céleste, avait jeté son dévolu sur ce Dieu de la végétation et de la fécondité, celui que l'on surnommait le Frémissant, le Bruyant, le Délirant et dont les fêtes données en son honneur au plus profond des forêts sauvages étaient loin d'être des modèles de sérénité !

  
Les Dieux, par nature, étaient des êtres spéciaux. De ce fait, peu de choses arrivaient à les étonner. Cependant, Dionysos était beaucoup trop spécial à leurs yeux.

  
Lors d'une visite dans le monde des Hommes, Zeus s'éprit d'une superbe jeune fille, Sémélé. Héra, jalouse comme à son habitude prit les traits de sa nourrice et lui conseilla, avec perfidie, de demander à son amant de se montrer dans toute sa gloire d'Immortel. Zeus, la mort dans l'âme, s'exécuta. Si le Roi des Dieux prenait l'apparence de simples mortels, c'était non seulement pour mieux se mêler discrètement parmi eux, mais également pour éviter qu'ils ne périssent foudroyés, au sens propre du terme, par sa majesté et sa splendeur divines. C'est ce qui arriva à la pauvre Sémélé : elle fut terrassée par cette vision, et mourut instantanément, son corps réduit en cendres fumantes. Le Maître de l'Olympe eut juste le temps de retirer le bébé du ventre de sa mère et le plaça dans sa propre cuisse (2). Quelques mois plus tard, l'enfant naquit.

  
Zeus le confia aux Nymphes du mont Hélicon qui l'élevèrent avec amour, le nourrissant de lait et de miel. En récompense, elles furent placées parmi les Étoiles (3). Pour le distraire, les Satyres jouaient en son honneur des mélodies entraînantes avec leurs flûtes de Pan ou lui chantaient des berceuses, le soir, afin qu'il puisse s'endormir paisiblement. Rapidement, le nourrisson devint un enfant joufflu, joyeux et plein de vie. Ce fut le vieux Silène qui se chargea de son éducation. Quand il devint un homme, il se rendit sur le mont Nysa (4) où il créa le breuvage qui allait le rendre si célèbre : le vin. Puis, à la tête de toute une troupe bruyante de divinités sylvestres, Dionysos se mit à parcourir les chemins pour faire cadeau de cette boisson aux Hommes, afin qu'ils puissent oublier les tourments de l'âme et les maux du corps en se plongeant dans les profondeurs délicieuses de l'ivresse.

  
Couronné de lierre et de pampres, tenant à la main son thyrse (5), il était comparable à un chef nomade, un roi sans terre, guidant sa tribu à travers des plaines immenses, des montagnes infranchissables et des déserts brûlants, dans une errance qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

  
Débarquant en Égypte, où il y resta quelques temps, il se dirigea vers l'est, franchissant le désert du Sinaï, puis il remonta vers le nord, passant par Canaan (6) et la province d'Amourrou (7). Là, il prit la route de l'Orient qui l'amena jusqu'en Inde (8).  
Comme il l'avait fait dans chaque région qu'il avait traversé, Dionysos apporta aux habitants de ce pays la vigne et leur apprit comment en tirer ce merveilleux breuvage qu'était le vin. Puis il quitta cette contrée, emmenant avec lui des léopards et des éléphants et retourna vers l'Europe, passant cette fois-ci par l'Anatolie (9) et la Thrace avant de regagner la Grèce.

  
Sur l’île de Naxos, il rencontra la belle Ariane qui avait été lâchement abandonnée par Thésée, alors que par amour pour lui, elle l'avait aidé à retrouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe où avait été enfermé le Minotaure. Ébloui par la beauté de la princesse crétoise et sensible à sa détresse, Dionysos la consola en lui offrant un peu de vin, l'emmena avec lui et en fit sa femme peu de temps après. Il plaça sa couronne de mariée parmi les Étoiles (10).  
Ayant enfin établi son culte à travers le monde, Dionysos monta vers le ciel, acquérant ainsi sa place parmi les Olympiens. Peu de temps après son intronisation, il descendit jusqu'aux Enfers, arracha l'Ombre de sa mère à ce monde lugubre et l'amena jusqu'au Royaume des Dieux (11).

  
Un calme irréel planait dans la salle, troublé seulement par le léger ronflement qui s'échappait des lèvres entrouvertes du Dieu de la Vigne. Quant à l'Armure, elle attendait patiemment que le divin ivrogne veuille bien émerger de son état de bien-être dans lequel l'avait plongé le jus de la treille...

  
\- « Insensé ! maugréa Artémis.  
\- C'est peut être insensé comme tu le dis, s'exclama Athéna, mais c'est la volonté de l'Armure et même nous n'y pouvons rien.  
\- Ma chère sœur, dit Apollon d'une voix douce, il y a sans doute une raison cachée derrière ce choix et...  
\- Tu me fatigues avec ta philosophie ! coupa-t-elle, agacée. »

  
Pour toute réponse, Apollon sourit avec indulgence à sa sœur. Voulant changer de sujet, il demanda :  
\- « Combien de temps allons-nous attendre avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits ?  
\- Ben c'est à dire que quand il est bourré comme ça, fit Pan d'une voix gênée, ça peut durer des jours...  
\- En plus, dit un Satyre d'une voix fatiguée, faudra qu'on lui explique TOUT : il n'a rien suivi depuis le début ! »

  
C'était vrai : Dionysos avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêves peu de temps après que les coffres sacrés eurent été déposés au centre de la salle. Il n'avait donc rien vu de ce qui s'était passé, ni rien entendu d'ailleurs : la manifestation du Bélier, les explications d'Athéna, les différentes bénédictions prononcées par ceux et celles qui avaient eu l'honneur d'être choisis par les dix précédentes Armures d'Or... Rien.  
Le tremblement de terre provoqué par le Taureau, le terrible rugissement du Lion, l'invocation des Gémeaux, le souffle glacial de Borée, les artifices d'Hécate n'avaient pas le moins du monde sorti Dionysos de son état. Même la foudre du grand Zeus ne l'avait pas ébranlé ! Il était resté imperturbable au milieu de tous ces évènements, plongé dans l'océan de délices qu'était son ivresse. Dans ces conditions, comment espérer l'en arracher ?

  
C'est alors qu'à la stupéfaction générale, Dionysos se mit à parler ! Il était toujours couché et n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux, mais sa voix résonna dans la salle, non pas une voix pâteuse d'ivrogne, mais une voix claire et nette :

  
\- « Armure d'Or, m'entends-tu ?  
\- Je t'entends ! répondit cette dernière avec douceur.  
\- Bien, vois-tu cette coupe remplie de vin à tes pieds ?  
\- Je la vois.  
\- Alors prends-la et bois ! »

  
La Vierge s'exécuta : s'agenouillant, elle prit le calice dans ses mains dorées et le porta à ses lèvres qu'elle entrouvrit. Elle commença à boire avec lenteur le précieux breuvage. Quand la dernière goutte de vin fut avalée, la Vierge reposa la coupe sur le sol. La voix du Maître de la Vigne retentit de nouveau :

  
\- « Écoute moi Vierge Céleste : moi, Dionysos, fils de Zeus et de Sémélé, je te fais don de l'Ivresse Sacrée que te procurera son agent, le Vin. Cette Ivresse dissoudra tes sentiments, tes peurs, tes doutes, tes pensées, tes émotions et tes désirs dans la mer sans fin de la sérénité. Elle endormira tes sens terrestres et te transportera hors du Temps et de l'Espace, loin des illusions et des chimères de ce monde changeant et instable. A la place un autre sens s'éveillera en toi : tu pourras alors voir l'Invisible et entendre des harmonies secrètes, inaudibles au commun des mortels. Tel l'arbre qui prend profondément racine sous la terre et qui étend son feuillage vers le ciel, tu auras tout pouvoir sur les Trois Mondes : l'Infernal, le Terrestre et le Céleste ; tu pourras y voyager librement ou expédier tes adversaires dans l'un d'entre eux. Ton puissance n'aura donc aucune limite. Mais n'oublie jamais que sans l'Amour, cette puissance sera creuse et stérile : elle renforcera ton ego, le boursouflera, emplira ton cœur de vanité et d'orgueil et précipitera ton être dans une prison dont tu n'auras aucune envie d'en sortir tant elle sera belle et lumineuse... Va maintenant ! »

  
La Vierge se leva, s'inclina devant Dionysos et se retourna vers les autres Dieux. Elle joignit ses mains et les écarta légèrement : dans l'espace ainsi créé, une petite lumière dorée apparut. Tout autour le décor changea d'aspect : de l'herbe et des fleurs poussèrent sur le dallage, du lierre et des feuilles de vigne jaillirent du sol et enlacèrent les colonnes. Les fleurs se mirent à éclore, libérant un doux parfum qui se répandit dans les airs. Puis la lumière se mit à briller avec une intensité de plus en plus forte, enveloppant l'Armure d'un splendide manteau étincelant. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Alors les Étoiles s'éteignirent, la Lune disparut, les fleurs, les piliers, le sol s'évanouirent. Maintenant, les Dieux flottaient au sein d'un vide immense... Quelque chose apparut sous leurs pieds et ils s'aperçurent avec stupeur qu'ils se tenaient au creux d'une main gigantesque !

  
Puis le cadre familier de l'Olympe réapparut aussi vite qu'il avait disparu. Éberlués, les Immortels se tournèrent vers Dionysos : ce dernier était toujours affalé sur son coussin, continuant à cuver son vin... Quant à l'Armure d'Or, elle s'était volatilisée.

  
Dans le Ciel, les Étoilés de la Vierge brillaient doucement.

  
(1) La mère de Persée  
(2) C'est de là que vient l'expression « Être né de la cuisse de Jupiter ». Par ailleurs, Dionysos fut surnommé le « Dieu deux fois né »  
(3) Les Hyades  
(4) C'est là qu'il acquit son nom : Dionysos, le Dieu de Nysa.  
(5) Bâton entouré de feuilles de lierre et couronné d'une pomme de pin.  
(6) Canaan comprenait à la fois la Palestine et la Phénicie.  
(7) Le Liban  
(8) Chose remarquable, Alexandre le Grand fit à peu près le même parcours pour parvenir jusqu'en Inde.  
(9) La Turquie  
(10) La Couronne Boréale  
(11) A ce titre, il fut considéré comme un libérateur


End file.
